la camada de Aleu
by inu okami wolf
Summary: todos sabemos que al final de la segunda película Aleu se separo de su familia, pero que pasaría si su hija futura hembra alfa se separase y acabara viviendo como un perro entre humanos, mas aun ¿será capaz de seguir siendo un lobo o cederá a la sangre de sus antepasados y la influencia de sus salvadores? créditos de la imagen para la portada para kelew en deviantart : muchos OC
1. prologo

El sol se recorta por las paredes de la cueva donde la camada descansaba, sin embargo aun quedan Lobos descansando

¿?- despierta [le da con el hocico a un cachorro dormido] llegaras tarde

¿?2-¿Cómo? [Se despierta lentamente] ¿Qué hora es? [Se estira]

¿?- a 10 minutos de que empiece la clase

¿?2-[asustada] ¿Qué? [Se despierta corriendo] ¿Por qué no me avisasteis?

¿?-lo hicimos pero no despertabas, venga

La loba que se acaba de despertar sale de la cueva dejando ver sus rasgos.

Tiene los ojos verdes con un ligero brillo azulado con el sol.

Su pelaje plateado tiene una pequeña mancha de color blanco en la oreja izquierda en forma de Corazón y el extremo de su cola de color negro

Aleu- y [la loba llega agotada jadeando] ya esta aquí

¿?-siento la demora

Aleu-la próxima vez date prisa Bella

Bella-lo siento, me quede dormida

Aleu- vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer

Bella-si

Aleu lleva a Bella hasta la espesura del bosque

Aleu-¿ves algo?

Bella-no lo veo pero [olisquea el ambiente] huelo algo

Aleu-bien, síguelo en silencio

Bella sigue las indicaciones de Aleu y llega junto a la fuente

Bella-** ahora **[salta y coge a un lobo que la recoge] no esta mal

Lobo- buen trabajo, serás una gran líder

Bella-¿y por qué debo serlo yo? Mis hermanos también valdrían

Aleu-tú eres la más parecida a un lobo, eres en quien mas confió

Bella-en fin

Ale-vuelve a casa, nosotros buscaremos algo de comer

Bella-esta bien mama [se marcha]

Lobo- sabes que crecerá bien

Aleu-pero ha crecido sin padre

Lobo- y eso la hará mas fuerte, vamos a por comida [se marcha con Aleu]

Bella- he vuelto hermana

¿?-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

Bella-muy bien Jenny

¿?- te tengo dicho que me llames Jennifer

Bella-pero Jenny suena mucho mejor

Jennifer- en fin, se te ve animada

Bella-¿Cómo no estarlo? Es mi primera primavera

Jennifer- si, ya tienes un año, y parece que fue ayer cuando naciste

Bella-¿puedo salir a jugar?

Jennifer- pero no te alejes mucho, sigue habiendo tormentas

Bella-recibido [sale corriendo con sus amigos]

Bella llega al punto de reunión de cuatro cachorros dos machos y dos hembras

Uno de los machos tiene el pelo de color marrón con los ojos marrones, su compañero negro con una mancha blanca en el lomo.

Una de las hembras es la mas bajita es de un pelaje blanco como la nieve y unos ojos azules como el cielo y su compañera con el pelaje rojizo y ojos amarillos

Lobo-mirad quien se ha despertado temprano

Bella-hola a ti también

Loba-¿a que jugamos hoy?

Bella-¿Qué os apetece?

Lobo-[bromea] lo que quiera la líder

Bella-¿Qué tal el escondite?

Todos-buen plan, la ligas tú

Lobo-cuenta hasta 20 y búscanos [Bella mira al suelo] escondeos

Bella-[cuenta en voz alta] 20 listos o no allá voy

Bella olfatea el ambiente y se acerca furtivamente a un troco hueco caído

Bella- te huelo [se mete y sorprende a una de sus compañeras por detrás] Alaska fuera [le tira del rabo] a confundirte con la nieve

Alaska- estoy fuera

Bella- quedan tres

Bella se aleja hasta un grupo de adultos y ve entre las patas a uno de sus compañeros de juego

Bella-disculpe [susurra] ¿podría? [Le dice su plan y el lobo asiente] gracias

El lobo la sube a su cabeza y Bella salta furtivamente a por su compañero

Bella-[sobre el] te tengo Alok, el negro destaca mucho

Alok- [en el suelo tumbado] ya lo veo

Bella-gracias por la ayuda

Lobo-no hay de que [deja salir a los cachorros]

Bella- solo quedan dos

Bella olfatea el ambiente y no detecta nada

Bella- tendré que buscarlos

Bella sale hacia el bosque y llega a un estanque

Bella-hum [ve el agua del estanque removerse sin razón] vamos, sal que te vas a resfriar

Una de sus compañeras sale empapada

Loba-[respira aceleradamente] la ultima vez [intenta salir pero se escurre]

Bella-ven [la saca tirando del lomo] vuelve a casa a secarte Ariel ¿te has fijado en que tus ojos no se notaban?

Ariel-si [se marcha tiritando] y no tiene gracia

Bella- ahora falta Koda

Bella se aleja más y ve a Koda en medio de un lago congelado

Bella-no es un buen sitio, a lo mejor entre los arboles

Koda-no es momento para bromas

Bella-¿Qué pasa? [Pone la pata en el hielo y se levanta un fragmento]

Koda- el hielo se rompió según corría y ahora no puedo salir

Bella- espera, buscare la forma de sacarte

Bella examina el lago y ve las placas más gruesas

Bella- voy a por ti [salta ágilmente entre las placas hasta llegar con su amigo] ¿estas bien?

Koda-si, sácame de aquí

Bella-¿podrás seguirme?

Koda-[orgulloso] pues claro

Bella-por aquí, solo una placa a la vez

Bella marca el camino y Koda va siempre una placa por detrás, sin embargo resbala en una de ellas y acaba con Bella

Bella-corre

La placa comienza a romperse y los dos corren lo más rápido que pueden mientras el hielo bajo sus pies se hunde

Bella-[la placa que esta delante de ellos se rompe] prepárate para saltar

Bella coge máxima velocidad y llega al otro lado limpiamente, pero Koda se queda corto

Bella- ven aquí [coge a su amigo justo cuando el hielo se deshace] ¿estas bien?

Koda-si [enfadado] y no necesitaba tu ayuda

Bella-[molesta] ¿entonces por qué he tenido que salvarte?

Koda- me las habría arreglado yo solo

Bella- lo que te digas [se adentra en el bosque enfadada]

Koda- [Suspira] soy yo quien tendría que salvarte


	2. perdida

Bella- ese Koda, la ultima vez que me preocupo por don- no necesito ayuda [salta unas rocas para no mojarse las patas] si no fuera por mi se habría ahogado

Bella echa a caminar enfadada hasta oír ruidos

Bella-¿Quién esta hay?

Un oso sale de entre los arbustos destrozándolos e intenta comerse a Bella

Bella-mierda [echa a correr]

Bella sale a toda velocidad perseguida por el oso hasta llegar a un tronco seco sobre un acantilado

Bella-no parece muy seguro [el Oso se acerca] pero no tengo mas opción

Bella comienza a cruzar el tronco junto cuando el Oso también lo intenta y se parte

Bella- o no [sube y salta al borde sujetando se con todas sus fuerzas] debo lograrlo [hace un ultimo esfuerzo y sube agotada] lo logre [ve como el oso sigue vivo al fondo del barranco] menos mal, ahora debo buscar como volver a casa

Con la manada

Aleu-¿Cómo que tú hermana no ha vuelto?

Jennifer- se marcho a jugar y aun no ha vuelto

Aleu-[ansiosa] voy a buscarla, puede que ese oso tenga su rastro y…

Jennifer- iré yo, tú quédate y cuida de la manada

Jennifer se marcha al bosque siguiendo el rastro de Bella

Jennifer- veamos [ve los arbustos destrozados] se encontró con el Oso [ve las huellas del Oso y las de Bella] llegaron hasta el barranco [rehace la escena en su mente] entonces llego al tronco [ve que el tronco no esta y huellas de presión] Bella lo cruzo para escapar del Oso pero se partió, seguramente [mira el fondo] cruzo y despisto al Oso, debo buscarla

Jennifer da la vuelta al Barranco hasta llegar y ver las marcas del agarre de Bella

Jennifer-debo darme prisa, se acerca una tormenta

Justo cuando lo dice los primeros copos de nieve empiezan a caer

Con Bella

Bella- debo de darme prisa [un copo cae en su nariz y se funde] no falta demasiado

Bella se adentra buscando algún sitio conocido y vaga durante un par de horas

Bella- debo de [ve un pequeño agujero en la nieve] una cueva [se acerca] y lo bastante grande para mi

Bella se mete en la cueva a esperar a que la tormenta Amaine

Jennifer-[en medio de la tormenta] Bella, Bella respóndeme ¿donde estas? Debo encontrarla [el viento sopla y la empuja] mama cuenta conmigo

Lobo-señorita, márchese la tormenta arrecia

Jennifer-pero

Lobo-¿Qué pasa?

Jennifer-mi hermana se ha perdido, ni siquiera sabe cazar

Lobo-yo la buscare, vuelva con la manada

Jennifer-pero, esta bien [se marcha corriendo]

Pasan un par de horas y la tormenta comienza a amainar

Bella- creo que ya es seguro [saca la cabeza] será mejor que me ponga en marcha

Bella sale del agujero cuando le suena el estomago

Bella-lo primero será encontrar comida [olfatea el aire] tengo algo

Bella pone en práctica todo lo aprendido y llega hasta un conejo

Bella-ahora [salta sobre el conejo

Cría-[preocupado] papa

Conejo-vete hijo, cuida de tu madre

Bella- [le suelta] vallase

Conejo-¿Cómo?

bella-largo, no eres de buena calidad

Conejo-[ofendido] ¿disculpa? Mira este trasero [se lo restriega a Bella] ¿te parece que no es deseable?

Bella- no ** vete, no podre contenerme mucho más [se relame]**

Conejo-valla depredadores, se han vuelto muy exquisitos [se marcha indignado con su hijo]

Cría- [susurra y le guiña un ojo a Bella] gracias

Bella-[susurrando y devolviendo el guiño] de nada

Cuando se marchan Bella olfatea el ambiente

Bella-huelo algo

Bella sigue su olor y llega hasta una carroña

Bella-[traga saliva] es mejor que nada [mete el primer bocado y traga con dificultad] es asqueroso, pero, lo necesito [vuelve a morder] hug

Cuando termina Bella mira al sol

Bella-veamos, si cogiera [se orienta] ni siquiera he estado antes en esta parte del bosque, supongo que llegare a algún sitio

Bella se aleja de los límites de su manada

Lobo-[registra el máximo] no detecto nada, lo mas probable es que. Iré a Decírselo a Aleu [se marcha]

Bella- ya casi, estaré en algún lugar [se cae por el cansancio] no puedo pararme ahora, debo de ser fuerte

Bella sigue hasta llegar a una explanada

Bella-[mueve sus orejas] ¿Quién esta hay?

Lobo-[amenazante] la cena

Bella-mierda [echa a correr]

Bella corre hasta quedar entre un barranco con un Rio definiéndolo y sus perseguidores

Lobo-[amenazante] estas muy lejos de casa pequeña, no te preocupes será rápido

Según se acercan a ella los Lobos, Bella se aleja sin embargo el lugar donde tenia su pata se deshace y cae al vacío

Bella-[cae al rio y es arrastrada por la corriente] debo de [la corriente vuelve a sumergirla] resistir

Bella se golpea con una gran roca en la cabeza y se desmalla mientras la corriente la arrastra hasta dejarla inconsciente suavemente en la orilla

cuatro horas después Bella comienza a abrir los ojos muy mareada con un poco de Sangre en la cabeza

Bella-¿Dónde, donde estoy? [Se levanta lentamente y al apoyar la pata delantera derecha se queja] creo que me la he roto

Bella se adentra cojeando en el bosque

Bella- debo de buscar mi camino a casa

Bella sigue caminando hasta detectar un aroma muy peculiar

Bella-[olfatea] ¿rosas? ¿En esta época? [Sigue el aroma y ve a una chica con una capucha llorando]

Niña- papa [rompe a Llorar] tengo miedo

Bella mueve los arbustos sin querer y la niña coge un palo asustada

Niña-[asustada] a atrás, tengo un palo y no dudare en usarlo

Bella sale y agacha la cabeza en señal de sumisión

Niña-[asustada] atrás, no te tengo miedo

Bella se acerca y la niña mueve el palo en todas direcciones hasta que se le escapa

Niña- es el fin [se tapa la cara con las manos] que sea rápido

Bella se acerca a la niña y le lame la mano demostrando amistad

Niña-no vas a ¿hacerme daño? [Bella se tumba a su lado] supongo que eso es un no [acaricia a Bella] perdona pero me he perdido y tengo miedo

Bella-**pobrecilla**

Niña-papa, te echo de menos [rompe a llorar]

Bella-me pregunto como estará mi madre [le lame la mano y la niña poco a poco deja de llorar]

Niña-gracias, me siento un poco mejor

La niña se quita la capucha y deja ver dos orejas similares a las de un Huskin de color dorado

Bella**-¿tu que eres?**

Niña- no tengas miedo por favor, soy Aniu

Bella**-¿estará bien?**

Aniu-estoy bien, pero me he perdido

Bella**-la ayudare** [sonríe] **solo necesito** [olfatea a Aniu] vale, sígueme [le indica que la siga moviendo la cabeza]

Aniu – [entendiendo el mensaje] si

Bella lleva a Aniu a través del bosque hasta que encuentran a sus padres

Aniu-papa

Padre-Aniu [corre hacia su hija y la levanta en brazos]

Bella- mi trabajo ha concluido

Aniu-muchas gracias lobita

Bella- de nada

Bella sigue caminando por el bosque hasta oír una voz

¿?-por hay no

Bella-¿Cómo?

¿?- por hay llegaras a un acantilado

Bella-¿Quién esta hay?

¿?-yo [sale un ratón] ¿algún problema señora depredadora?

Bella-¿una rata?

¿?-[furiosa] Ratón de las nieves, no me compare con esos animales sucios

Bella-disculpa ¿sabes como pasarlo?

Ratón -debería esperar, no seria bueno que forzase la pata

Bella-mira no tengo tiempo, esto, no me he quedado con tu nombre

Ratón-Carolina

Bella- Bella, y no puedo esperar

Carolina-[señalando lo obvio] ni siquiera puede caminar

Bella-supongo

Carolina- sígame, se donde conseguir comida

Bella sigue a Carolina por la nieve mientras un cuervo las sigue

Bella-**¿Qué quiere ese cuervo?** [Ladra y lo espanta] mejor

Carolina- ya casi estamos

Bella- genial, ya no puedo [su vista comienza a nublarse] dar ni un [se desmalla por el cansancio y el hambre mientras se oye la nieve apartarse]


	3. el despertar y los demas perros

antes de nada gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y para contestar [a lo mejor tu ya lo sabes mi mayor fan y tu sabes a quien me refiero] debo de decir a caninefemale que a mi tampoco me gusta que la gente deje sus historias a medias [me dejan con ganas de mas] pero si tardo en subirla es por problemas técnicos [mi pc dejo de funcionar por causas desconocidas] así que tranquila intentare seguir subiéndola [la biblioteca tiene Internet así que allá voy día a día para vosotros] y tras todo esto [ya lo se, hablo demasiado] aquí esta la siguiente parte y agradeceré rewievs de cualquier clase[o algo que diga si os gusta o como mejorarla]

* * *

Bella comienza a abrir los ojos, sin embargo vuelve a cerrarlos inmediatamente por un gran fogonazo de luz

Bella-[nota un collar] así que creen que soy una mascota [se levanta] vuelve a pensarlo

La puerta se abre y una chica entra

Aniu-buenos días, veo que estas mejor [le quita el collar] era para saber tu estado, te hemos traído algo

Un adulto deja comida de perros en un cuenco

Bella-¿esperan que coma comida de perros? [Le suena el estomago] en fin

Bella comienza a comer sin ganas, sin embargo tras un rato le coge el gusto

Bella- esta bueno [come ansiosa]

Aniu- me alegro de que te guste [Bella para sonrojada] tranquila, mientras estabas inconsciente la hicimos para lobos

Bella- muchas gracias

Aniu-no hay de que

Bella-¿me entiendes?

Aniu-mi secreto, me permite hablar con los animales

Bella-bien por ti

Aniu-¿sabes como volver a tu casa?

Bella-veamos [mira por la ventana] desde aquí no la veo, pero debo volver

Aniu- de ninguna manera [cierra la puerta] tu sola no sobrevivirías

Bella-¿y que sugieres?

Aniu- se mi mascota

Bella-¿sabes que nos diferencia de los perros? [Aniu niega con la cabeza] que no somos domesticables

Aniu-pero no tienes otra opción

Bella-[suspira] cierto

Aniu- te propongo un trato, cuando crezcas te largas si quieres

Bella-trato echo

Aniu- deberías buscar donde dormir

Bella- a ello voy

Aniu abre la puerta y Bella sale cuando todo el pueblo la mira asombrado

Carolina-Bell [sube a su hocico] sigues viva

Bella-si [la mira juntando los Ojos] ¿Qué haces aquí? **Ya me han puesto mote**

Carolina- la única forma de pasar el barranco ha desaparecido, estamos atrapadas

Bella- ya veo, si me disculpas

Carolina-¿crees que te voy a dejar sola?

Bella-¿si?

Carolina- de eso nada no me despegare jamás

Bella-[dudosa con malicia moviendo la oreja izquierda hacia el suelo] ¿no he? [Mueve la cabeza rápidamente y Carolina se sujeta sin caerse] suelta [se para]

Carolina-soy mas cabezona que tu, así que ni lo sueñes

Bella-[bromea] la verdad es que eres una cabezota

Carolina-dice doña corazón

Bella-¿a que es mono? [Mueve la oreja]

Carolina- se de una cueva perfecta para ti

Bella-tu me guías [Carolina sube a su cabeza] lista

Carolina- tienes que salir por el este

Bella- esta bien [se da la vuelta y choca con una perra] disculpe [se aleja corriendo]

Carolina-[tras cinco minutos] y ya estamos

Bella-valla, es enorme

Carolina- y toda para nosotras

Bella-si, voy a rastrear la zona

Carolina- vale

Bella- [tras una hora] ya tengo un mapa mental

Carolina- bien echo cachorra

Bella-gracias [mueve las orejas] ¿oyes eso?

Bella se acerca sigilosamente y ve a dos osos polares jugando con los glaciares y con un Ganso vigilándolos

Boris-dejadlo ya

Muk-¿pero que dices tío Boris? Esto es [ve a Bella acercarse sigilosamente a Boris y le avisa nervioso] Boris es un, un, un oso, cojo, loco…

Boris-[enfadado] sois un par de bobos

Muk-[grita] lobo

Boris-¿Qué? [Bella ladra a toda potencia y Boris se aleja aterrado] alejad a esa bestia de mi

Bella-[comienza a reírse] no he podido evitarlo [suelta una risotada] tendrías que verte la cara [le señala] no tiene precio

Carolina- [se ríe como una maniática] casi pierde las plumas [se cae al suelo de risa]

Boris-no tiene gracia Aslei

Bella-[deja de reír] ¿Aslei?

Loba-[sale de detrás de los glaciares] ¿llamabas tío Boris?

Boris-entonces, esta loba [mira a Bella que mueve la oreja derecha a un lado extrañada con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en la misma dirección] corred [se aleja aterrorizado con Muk y Luk]

Aslei-discúlpale, es un poco paranoico, Soy Aslei

Bella-Bella, un placer

Aslei-nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva?

Bella- es una larga historia

Aslei- en cualquier caso [se escucha el grito horrorizado de Boris] debería irme

Bella- te acompaño, debería disculparme

Aslei-como quieras

Las dos llegan hasta Boris y la observan desde a esquina del barco

Bella-[traviesa] ¿te apetece que le de un ataque al corazón?

Aslei-¿Cómo?

Bella- escucha [le susurra el plan al oído] ¿Qué tal?

Aslei-me encanta

Bella-bien, a tu señal

Aslei grita y Bella la agarra y la lleva a pesar del mismo tamaño

Boris-Aslei [ve a Aslei en la boca de Bella] asesina

Bella-[la suelta en el suelo] es el ciclo de la vida

Boris-[se acerca] Aslei dime algo

Cuando se acerca Aslei salta frente a el

Aslei-sigo viva

Boris-[gritos aterrorizados junto con Muk y Luk]

Bella- chócala compañera [choca las patas riéndose con Aslei] la mejor broma pesada de mi vida

Aslei-[risotada] tendrías que verte la cara tío Boris, no tiene precio

Boris-[sudando] no es gracioso

Bella-para ti no, pero para nosotras

Boris-¿y tu quien eres?

Bella-Bella, quería disculparme por el ladrido

Boris-¿y te parece bien disculparte con esta broma?

Aslei- tiene razón [Boris asiente] debía de ser una mas pesada

Boris-menudo par

Muk- no ha tenido gracia [Luk gimotea] tenemos que cuidarte Aslei

Aslei-¿y que mejor que una loba para cuidarme?

Boris- y esto se lo diré a vuestros padres ¿Cómo se llama tu padre jovencita?

Bella-no lo se, no llegue a conocerlo

Muk- bocazas

Boris-[molesto] ¿ahora es culpa mía?

Bella-[deprimida] si me disculpan

Aslei-¿quieres que te acompañe?

Bella-[fuerza una sonrisa] estaré bien, no te preocupes

Bella intenta salir cuando llega una perra

Jeena-¿tú eres Bella verdad? [Bella asiente] en el pueblo todos hablan de ti

Bella-¿Cómo?

Jeena- dicen que eres una monada, y les doy la razón

Bella-gracias

Jeena- y ese corazón es la guinda del pastel

Aslei-¿puede dormir con nosotros?

Jeena- es su elección

Bella- gracias por el ofrecimiento pero

Carolina-no fuerces la pata

Bella-pero

Jeena-hazle caso [sonríe] tenia mala pinta cuando la vi

Bella-supongo, que podría quedarme un rato más

Aslei-genial

Boris-¿y Balto?

Jeena- llegara más tarde

Boris- en fin

Muk- ¿queréis jugar a algo?

Bella-no [la miran desanimados] lo estoy deseando

Muk- genial ¿a que podemos jugar?

Aslei- ¿Qué tal al pilla pilla?

Bella-por mí vale

Muk- esta elegido

Boris-otro cachorro del que ocuparme

Bella- nadie se lo ha pedido

Jeena-Boris, vigílala por favor

Bella-no necesito niñera

Boris-¿ves?

Jeena-pero Aslei si

Boris-tiene un lobo

Aslei- podremos pensar mas bromas

Boris-[baja el primero sin decir palabra] he cambiado de opinión

Bella-[fastidiada] ¿tenias que decirlo en voz alta? [Baja ágilmente]

Aslei-lo siento [baja torpemente y cae de culo] hau

Bella-¿estas bien?

Aslei-si, solo es el golpe [se levanta] ¿Quién la liga?

Todos-Bella

Bella-lo vi venir, contare hasta 20 para que os alejéis

Según cuenta Boris se acerca

Boris-disculpa por mencionar a tu padre

Bella-no pasa nada, me cuida desde el cielo, 10

Boris- eres fuerte para llevarlo con tan buen humor

Bella-no tiene solución, 20 [sale corriendo] allá voy

Boris- desde luego es fuerte

Los cuatro jugaron toda la tarde hasta que llego un lobo

Boris-hola Balto

Balto-hola Boris

Aslei-[feliz] Papa [se lanza ansiosa]

Balto-[recoge a su hija] hola cielo [ve a Bella] ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Aslei- se llama Bella, mama la ha invitado a dormir con nosotros

Balto-encantado de conocerte Bella

Bella-igualmente

Boris-¿tienes hambre?

Bella-un poco, iré al pueblo

Balto-asustaras a los humanos

Jeena-no creo, la han cogido como mascota [le da un beso a Balto]

Bella- [molesta] que no soy una mascota

Jeena-pues mejor que no veas lo que te han comprado

Bella-miedo me da [se pone en marcha al pueblo]

Aniu-[Bella entra por una ventana] bienvenida, tengo esto para ti [saca un arnés para perros]

Bella-¿parezco una mona de circo?

Aniu-pensé que te gustaría

Bella-pues no es así [come rápidamente y se va]

Carolina- no tenias por que ser tan dura

Bella-me cuesta relacionarme con humanos

Carolina-¿por?

Bella-lo poco que se de mi padre, es que los humanos lo mataron

Carolina-pero…

Bella- [la corta] sé que no son todos iguales, pero

Carolina- cuesta olvidar

Bella-si [mueve las orejas] ¿has oído eso?

Carolina-¿el que?

Bella cambia de dirección rápidamente y salta una valla

Ainu-Bella

Ainu estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de perros

Perro-márchate cachorra, nuestro problema es con ella

Bella-[toma postura de lucha y enseña sus colmillos mas afilados] por encima de mi cadáver

Cuando uno de los perros se lanza al ataque una figura a cuatro patas se interpone en el ataque


	4. el primer dia

gracias a canine female por su rewiev [ te tengo aqui y en Bolt, espero ver pronto otra escrita por ti] asi que espero las rewievs de todos los que lean [por favor aunque sea un bien]

Los perros se alejan cuando el que parecía ser el líder se aleja corriendo

Balto-¿estáis bien?

Bella- gracias a ti si [mira a Ainu] ¿estas bien?

Ainu-si, si no llega alguno de los dos

Bella-no estas bien [se acerca a la pierna] te han mordido

Ainu-no es nada [intenta ponerse de pie pero Bella la tumba]

Bella-Balto, asegúrate de que no se mueva

Bella se va y vuelve con un trineo y una cuerda

Bella-sube

Ainu sube al trineo y Bella la lleva hasta el doctor

Ainu-ya esta, gracias

Bella-[sonrojada] quería disculparme por lo de antes

Ainu-no pasa nada

Bella- si pasa, tú no tienes la culpa de que otro humano matase a mi padre

Balto- debe ser duro ver tantos humanos

Bella-un poco pero, no todos son iguales [ve el traje y se lo lleva a Ainu] procede

Ainu-¿en serio? [Bella asiente] de acuerdo

Ainu le pone el traje y sonríe

Balto- te queda bien

Bella- eso espero

Ainu- estas adorable

El doctor llega y examina la pierna de Ainu

Doctor- bastara con que no hagas esfuerzos

Ainu-señor esos perros eran muy agresivos ¿pasa algo?

Doctor-tenemos una enfermedad, los vuelve agresivos y es muy difícil de tratar

Bella-¿podría curarse?

Ainu-[traduce] ¿podría curarse?

Doctor-necesitamos una muestra de sangre

Bella- tengo una idea

Ainu- ¿Cuál?

Bella-necesitare una red y alguien fuerte

Ainu-voy a por todo [vuelve con los objetos] ¿Qué hacemos?

Bella-los atraeré, vosotros los sujetáis con la red y el Doctor saca la sangre

Balto- es muy peligroso, yo los atraeré

Bella- no, soy mucho más rápida

Balto-pero si las cosas se tuercen, sal corriendo

Bella-no se torcerán

Bella atrae a uno de los perros y el plan sale a la perfección

Doctor- ahora [tras 30 minutos en su laboratorio] sujetadlo

El doctor inyecta la vacuna en el perro que se calma al instante

Perro-[muy aturdido] ¿Qué ha, que ha pasado?

Ainu-[emocionada] great succes

Bella-Yachata

Balto-¿disculpa?

Bella-lo hice

Ainu- ¿hablas japonés?

Bella-un poco, mi manada paro en la zona asiática e hice algunos amigos

Ainu-yo soy china

Bella-no lo pareces

Bella-mis padres son de Nome y nos trasladamos hoy mismo

Bella-bienvenida

Balto- nosotros vivimos cerca

Doctor-iremos a vacunar al resto de perros, el alcalde y las familias estarán muy agradecidas

Bella- bueno, es la despedida

Ainu- no [la abraza] no quiero que me quiten mi lobo

Bella- se siente, y te contare un secreto [le susurra al oído] soy medio perro

Carolina-¿Qué eres medio perro?

Bella-Carol [suspira molesta] no debería dejarte venir conmigo

Carolina- es genial, ferocidad de lobo y lealtad de perro

Ainu- eres perfecta

Bella-si [ve a Balto mirarla fijamente] ¿pasa algo?

Balto-¿tu también?

Bella-¿también que?

Balto-¿eres como yo?

Bella-¿tu también? [Balto asiente] valla

Carolina- el mundo es un pañuelo

Bella-un poco ¿necesitas algo más Ainu?

Ainu- solo que vengas a verme

Bella-trato hecho ¿nos vamos?

Balto- si

Cuando llegan Aslei se tira sobre Bella y le mordisquea la oreja jugando

Aslei-¿Por qué habíais tardado tanto?

Jeena- es peligroso con esos perros agresivos

Balto-ya no serán un problema, esta enana se ha encargado de ellos

Jeena-¿Cómo?

Bella- están curados y volverán con sus familias

Jeena- me alegro

Bella- si, nada es más triste que una familia que no puede estar junta

Boris- debo reconocer el merito de Balto

Balto- todo el merito es para ella

Muk- es increíble [Luk la levanta] saluden a la heroína de Nome

Balto- además es como yo

Jeena-[bromea] ¿presumes de valiente?

Balto-no, también es medio lobo

Jeena- ¿en serio? [Bella asiente] bienvenida

Aslei- no soy la única

Bella-me alegro pero [bosteza] estoy agotada

Balto- la verdad es que se ha hecho tarde

Bella- será mejor que valla a mi cama

Bella se intenta marchar pero se para y da la vuelta

Carolina- [obvia] casi se te olvida [Bella saca la lengua a un lado mientras guiña el ojo derecho y baja la oreja izquierda]

Aslei-voy contigo

Jeena-ni siquiera has cenado

Aslei-pero

Bella- si no cenas bien no te harás grande ¿quieres que ningún humano te quiera como mascota?

Aslei-ninguno quiere

Bella-no se yo

Balto-también crees que podría quedarse con…

Bella- Ainu estaría encantada

Aslei-pues comeré y seré la perra mas atractiva [se lanza a su plato]

Boris- venga, quiero que te lo acabes todo

Aslei-si

Bella se acurruca en una esquina

Carolina- ha sido un día intenso

Bella-[deprimida] si

Carolina-¿Qué pasa?

Bella- a estas horas, estaría en una mantita calentita echa con el cuerpo de mi madre y la cola de mi hermana

Carolina-volveremos a verlos

Bella-solo esperad [mira al cielo y levanta su pata] cuando vuelva seré la líder perfecta

De vuelta con la manada

Jennifer-Mama si no comes enfermaras

Aleu- no puedo, debo guardar la comida de tu hermana

Jennifer-mama, sabes que no quiero decir esto pero…

Aleu-no digas que tu hermana esta muerta, esta en alguna parte lo se, y volveremos a verla

Jennifer- debemos confiar en ella

Aleu-mañana nos pondremos en marcha

Jennifer-¿Dónde?

Aleu-Nome, es donde va la comida

Jennifer-¿no es donde naciste?

Aleu-así es, te presentare a tu abuelo

Aleu come intentando animarse mientras el cielo estrellado brilla con la forma de la cabeza de Bella

Aleu- te encontrare hija, algo me dice que estas viva

Aleu vuelve a la cueva y duerme calentándose con el resto de su manada

De vuelta en el barco

Bella-[ve que todos se han dormido incluida carolina] quédate aquí un rato rata [deja a Carolina suavemente en el pelaje de Muk] volveré en un rato

Bella sale y se sienta a mirar la luna en la costa

Bella- me alejare un poco

Bella se adentra un poco en el bosque y ve un claro desde el que se puede observar la luna

Bella- hora de mi canción

Bella aúlla a toda potencia a la luna consiguiendo respuesta de todos los lobos incluido de uno cercano a ella

Balto-[termina de aullar] ¿Qué haces despierta?

Bella-vine a saludar a mi novia

Balto-¿novia?

Bella-¿no lo sabes? Según un viejo cuento la luna y el lobo eran amantes, pero el día que se separo el lobo siempre la aulló para que supiera que la sigue amando

Balto-interesante, pero deberías estar dormida

Bella- lo mismo puede decirse

Balto-vamos [la escolta] ahora duérmete y no te despiertes

Bella-[se tumba a un lado] si

Bella comienza acerrar los ojos pero tirita de frio

Balto-[la atrae con la pata al grupo] ¿mejor?

Bella-no es necesario [se aleja] estaré bien

Balto- [preocupado] es obvio que estarás un tiempo con nosotros ¿Por qué nos esquivas?

Bella- no es esquivar, es que

Balto-¿Qué?

Bella-déjelo, es confuso

Balto- aun así, si tu no vienes [se levanta con cuidado] iré yo

Balto se tumba junto a Bella que cierra los ojos y se duerme


	5. la proposición

el siguiente capitulo sera el 10 de mayo, solo por ser mi cumple [espero felicitaciones con revews] espero que les guste

* * *

Bella abre los ojos lentamente extrañada por notar algo mullido haciendo de almohada

Bella-me quede dormida sobre Balto, saldré a dar una vuelta matutina

Bella sale y al poco tiempo un perro la tira y la coloca entre sus patas

Perro-[agresivo] tu

Bella-eres el que mordió a Ainu

Perro-prepárate [la mira a los ojos] para tu castigo

Balto- [ve la escena] espera

El perro pasa el hocico por el estomago de Bella haciendo cosquillas

Bella-para [se ríe] es un castigo muy cruel

Perro-por llegar tan tarde

Aslei-¿Qué pasa papa? ¿No era ese el que dirigía a los demás?

Balto-si, parece que han curado a la mayoría

Perro- veo que eres una mascota Bella

Bella-no soy una mascota [orgullosa] un lobo es un compañero y un perro es una mascota, esto…

Perro-Fenrir

Bella- encantada Fenrir

Fenrir-¿Por qué no vienes al pueblo? La gente tiene una recompensa para ti

Bella-voy enseguida

Balto-cuida bien de ella Fenrir [la acaricia con la pata] es mas delicada de lo que parece

Fenrir-[bromea] ¿es una chica?

Bella-[irónica] mira como me rio

Fenrir-¿vamos?

Bella-si

Aslei-¿podemos ir?

Balto-no se

Boris- id y divertiros

Aslei-bien

Balto-yo iré a por la comida

Bella Fenrir y Aslei se ponen en marcha al pueblo viendo a la gente pasear con sus perros

Perro-hola Bella

Pero 2-hola Bella

Bella- valla, si que soy famosa [paran delante de la casa de Jeena que esta sentada viendo pasar a la gente]

Fenrir-muchos te deben la vida

Jeena- has hecho una gran hazaña

Bella-[sonrojada] no fue para tanto

Jeena- llega Rosy

Rosy-hola, tu debes ser bella [le da la mano] Rosy

Bella le da la pata

Rosy- veo que ya conoces a ainu, es una chica muy tímida, jamás la veo sin su gorro

Bella-[suspira] supongo

Jeena-¿sabias que tiene…?

Bella-[termina la frase] ¿orejas de Huskin siberiano? Si

Jeena- me gustan

Bella- pero no a la sociedad

Jeena- ¿vais a la condecoración?

Bella-¿condecoración?

Jeena- ya he dicho demasiado

Aslei-nos vemos en una hora

Bella- eso espero

Fenrir-enorgullécete, solo Balto hizo algo semejante

Bella-¿Qué hizo?

Fenrir-¿no lo sabes?

Bella-no

Fenrir- salvo el pueblo

Bella-[despectiva] yo solo he salvado a unos perros sarnosos

Fenrir- [molesto] oye

Bella- solo bromeaba [guiña un ojo y pone la pata derecha frente al hocico]

Fenrir- la ceremonia será en una hora ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras?

Bella- ya lo tengo pensado, nos vemos

Bella se marcha directa a una casa siguiendo un rastro de rosas

Bella- hola Aniu

Aniu- hola heroína

Bella- [molesta] tu también no

Aniu-somos una celebridad

Bella-preferiría pasar desapercibida

Aniu-yo con estas [señala el gorro] igual

Aniu- siempre quise hacer una cosa

Bella-¿el que?

Aniu-montar en lobo [salta sobre Bella]

Bella-bájate, te puedes hacer daño

Aniu- porfa, taste Kudasai [la mira con ojos monos]

Bella-[suspira] pero solo esta vez

Ainu-bien, ya veras cuando todos nos vean

Bella-baja por ahora, pesas mucho para mí

Ainu-¿Cómo deberíamos entrar?

Bella-¿normal?

Ainu-muy aburrido

Bella- y ¿Cómo sugieres? [Ve al mismo cuervo observándola] tu otra vez [lo echa ladrando] sigue

Ainu- sugeriría llegar por los tejados

Bella- avísame al tener un plan que no sea peligroso

Ainu-vale, pongámonos en marcha

Alcalde-[por un micrófono] y nos gustaría condecorar a las heroínas que han ayudado a curar la infección que sufrieron la mayoría de nuestros perros, Bella y Ainu

Ainu sale al escenario sobre Bella

Alcalde- y eso es hacer una entrada

Bella- ¿Qué crees que nos darán como premio?

Alcalde- y ahora [les da dos placas] aquí teneis vuestra condecoración

Bella- esto [le ponen un collar con la placa] no me gusta llevarlo

Ainu- se siente

El acto termina y Aslei va corriendo a felicitarla

Aslei- enhorabuena

Bella-supongo [intenta quitarse el collar] pero esta muy apretado

Ainu-ya lo hago yo [le quita el collar] ¿mejor?

Bella-mucho mejor

Balto-Bella ¿podemos hablar Jeena y yo contigo, a solas?

Bella-claro ¿nos disculpáis?

Bella se marcha con Balto y Jeena a un callejón

Bella-¿Qué pasa?

Balto-nos gustaría que te mudases con nosotros

Jeena- creemos que será lo mejor

Bella-pero

Balto- sabemos que iras con tu familia, pero queremos cuidarte hasta entonces

Bella-aun así

Jeena-por favor

Bella-[suspira] un lobo no sobrevive si no esta en su manada

Balto-¿eso es un si?

Bella-[asiente] de momento, no tengo mas opción

Jena- te ayudaremos a buscar a tu madre

Bella-no, ustedes tienen un cachorro, es mi responsabilidad

Balto- aun así, es lo menos que podemos hacer

Jeena-uno de nuestros hijos la sufrió, si no fuera por ti lo habrían sacrificado

Bella-supongo que no hay opción

Balto- esta bien ¿nos vamos a darles la noticia?

Bella-si [se marchan con Aslei]

Aslei-al fin volvéis [se tira sobre Bella y la coge entre sus patas] ¿Qué pasaba?

Bella-tienes una compañera de cuarto

Aslei-¿Quién?

Bella-[apartando a Aslei] yo

Aslei-¿en serio? Esto es lo mejor que me podían decir [frota las mejillas] vamos a ser las mejores amigas

Bella- eso espero, voy a asegurarme de que te comes todo

Jeena-¿volvemos a casa?

Bella-un momento [coge su medalla] me gustaría que se la dieras a Rosy

Jeena-pero

Bella-seguro que le gusta

Jeena-esta bien

Balto-¿nos vamos?

El grupo se marcha y Jeena entra en su casa con la medalla en la boca

Boris-al fin llegáis ¿Qué tal esta la cachorra?

Aslei- estoy bien

Boris-menos mal que la otra ya no [ve a Bella que sonríe] ¿Qué hace aquí?

Balto-ahora vivirá con nosotros

Bella-[amenazante] así que no te caigo bien

Boris-no es eso, es que veras

Bella- solo bromeaba [le da con la pata suavemente] no te haría daño Boris

Aslei- si vas a vivir con nosotros, tienes que llamarle Tío Boris

Bella- [mira a un lado] antes le habría llamado cena

Boris-[paranoico] ¿te parezco un tentempié?

Bella-[sonríe traviesa] ¿quieres que responda?

Boris-[traga saliva] mejor no

Aslei-Bella ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?

Carolina- ¿Qué tal un escondite?

Bella-vale la liga Luk

Luk se aleja para contar y Bella va tras el barco

Bella- aquí dentro no me vera

Ve a Luk que no encuentra a nadie a pesar de diez minutos

Bella- tiempo muerto [sale] la ligare yo, ve a esconderte

Luk-se aleja y Bella mira al suelo

Bella-[tras contar mentalmente] listos o no allá voy

Bella ve las huellas de Luk

Luk-[detrás de Boris] Aquí jamás me vera

Boris- tú no eres muy listo pero esto es una idiotez

Bella-Boris ¿no abras visto donde esta Luk? **Será Baka**

Boris-[obvio] no tengo ni idea

Bella-gracias, seguiré buscando [se marcha]

Luk-funciono

Bella-[detrás de el] que te lo has creído [salta sobre el]

Luk-¿Cómo la sabias?

Bella-me he dado cuenta cuando te has movido ** son majos, pero no muy listos**

Luk- salgo

Bella- ahora [ve a Muk en la arena] por el amor de okami

Boris-¿Quién?

Bella-dios [muerde a Muk en el cuello sin hacer daño] escondeos mejor

Balto-¿y Aslei?

Bella- ahora te lo digo [olfatea el ambiente] no ha dejado olor pero [mira el suelo] si huellas

Bella se aleja hasta el mar y ve una pajita que sobresale

Bella-buen truco pero [tapa la pajita] procura no dejar rastros

Aslei- [sale del agua] me encontraste

Bella-pero por las marcas [Aslei sale y se agita] ha sido un buen sitio

Aslei-gracias

Bella-ve adentro, puedes resfriarte

Aslei-pero

Bella- si, voy contigo

Aslei-bien [sube al barco] ¿Qué te parece si hablamos?

Bella-esta [murmura para si misma] me gusta como suena

Aslei-¿Cómo?

Bella-disculpa, cosas mías

Aslei-¿y era?

Bella-una canción

Aslei-¿cantas?

Bella-un poco [sonrojada] sé que no es nada especial

Aslei-canta [se pone a dos patas y pone una cara tierna] por favor

Bella- esta bien

Aslei- genial

Bella- sabes lo que quieres [canta una de sus canciones] ¿Qué tal?

Aslei- no, no sé que decir

Bella- [sonrojada] sé que no se me da muy bien pero

Aslei-no sé que decir, por que he perdido la voz

Bella-¿en serio?

Aslei-tienes que cantar para los perros del pueblo, seguro que les encanta

Bella-[sonrojada con la pata en la cara] me da vergüenza

Aslei- ¿Por qué no sigues?

Bella-ahora mismo no se me viene nada a la mente

Aslei-que lastima

Bella-pero seguiré intentando hacer más

Aslei- bien ¿Qué te parece si mañana damos una vuelta y te presento a mis hermanos?

Bella-me encantaría

Aslei-decidido

Bella-pero ahora sécate

Aslei- si [se tumba en el sol] ¿pasa algo?

Bella-solo cosas mías

Aslei-¿Qué cosa?

Bella- me pregunto como le ira a mi familia

Aslei- ¿les echas de menos?

Bella-si, pero me he prometido volver como un gran líder, y para eso tengo que crecer ¿has visto a Carol?

Bella-¿Carol?

Bella- Carolina

Aslei-esta con Boris

Bella- a ya veo [suspira] me encanta este sitio

Aslei-¿Cómo?

Bella-[suena el mar] el mar, los sonidos, el viento, el calor del sol

Aslei-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

Bella- no lo se

Aslei-me gustaría que te quedaras para siempre

Bella- a mi también, pero voy a ser la loba Alfa

Aslei-cuentan contigo

Bella- me pregunto ¿sabrán que sigo viva?

Aslei-¿Cómo?

Bella- de camino un grupo de lobos casi me mata, de hecho caí por un barranco, es un milagro que sobrevives

Aslei-[preocupada] Bella

Bella- a lo mejor creen que estoy muerta

Aslei-no digas eso, seguro que están buscándote como locos

Bella- no se

Con la manada de Aleu

Jennifer-[deprimida] mama, ya hemos esperado bastante, es imposible que…

Aleu- tú hermana esta viva, no ha muerto

Jennifer-mama, soy quien menos quiere decirlo pero, lleva dos días desaparecida, no sabe cazar y hay muchos depredadores que no dudan en atacar a un cachorro, debemos afrontar lo hechos

Aleu-[enfadada] como su hermana mayor debías de protegerla

Jennifer-[asustada culpabilizándose] yo…

Koda- no la regañe, es culpa mía, yo la enfade e hice que se adentrara en el bosque

Aleu-[arrepentida] no es así, no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, perdona pero…

Jennifer-mama, ahora que lo pienso, Bell sabe que seguíamos esta manada, igual…

Aleu-[esperanzada] ¿crees que les esta siguiendo el rastro?

Jennifer- es una posibilidad

Aleu-[animada] pongámonos en marcha

Jennifer- avisare a lo además [se marcha con Koda]

Aleu- solo espera Bella, te encontraremos [se marcha] vamos chicos, ya os he hecho perder demasiado tiempo

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, me agradaria mucho saber si alguno de ustedes tiene cuenta en devianart, si es asi diganmelo, taste kudasai


	6. viviendo con humanos

Bella- [despierta y se estira] bueno ¿nos vamos?

Aslei-[dormida] cinco minutos mas papa [abraza a Bella por el morro]

Bella- y yo pensé que dormía mucho [separa a Aslei delicadamente] iré a correr un poco

Bella sale del barco y corre hacia el pueblo donde la nieve del día anterior había caído con fuerza

Ainu-[llega corriendo] Bell, mira lo que tengo [saca un trineo y una cuerda] ¿a que es guay?

Bella-no sirve de mucho sin un lugar por donde deslizarse

Ainu-no es para deslizarme

Bella-¿entonces?

Ainu- coge la cuerda [le da la cuerda a Bella y la ata al trineo] ahora tira

Bella comienza a tirar del trineo y lleva a Ainu por todo el pueblo riéndose

Ainu-[se ríe] mas rápido

Bella-** ella lo ha pedido**

Bella alcanza la máxima velocidad levantando la nieve, hasta que al coger una curva resbala y se desliza por el suelo

Fenrir- [sale de su casa] hace un buen…

Bella- [intenta frenar] cuidado

Fenrir cierra los ojos esperando un impacto inminente, sin embargo Bella logra parar a tiempo

Fenrir-menos [Ainu cae sobre el] mal

Ainu- ha dado miedo [coge el trineo emocionada y se levanta] otra vez otra vez

Bella-ni hablar [preocupada] ¿estas bien Fenrir?

Fenrir-he vivido días mejores

Bella-perdón

Fenrir-¿practicando para la carrera de Trineos?

Aniu-[curiosa] ¿carrera de trineos?

Fenrir- ¿no lo sabíais? Pues teneis posibilidades

Bella-¿en que consiste esa carrera?

Fenrir-un grupo de perros debe recorrer en trineo la ruta que recorrió Balto para salvar a los niños del pueblo, es una carrera larga y dura, pero es un gran prestigio participar y mas aun ganar

Bella-suena emocionante

Aniu-[coge a Bella de las patas delanteras mientras le brillan los ojos] tu y yo participaremos un año

Bella-¿no seré un poco mayor para cuando crezcas?

Aniu-no, tengo 17 años

Bella-¿en serio? Pareces una niña pequeña

Aniu- ya creceré por cierto tengo una pregunta ¿de donde viene el nombre de Bella?

Bella- es un diminutivo

Fenrir-¿de que?

Bella-[en voz baja] de Belladona

Aniu-[burlándose] ¿te llamas Belladona?

Bella-no, me llamo Bella, cuando todo el mundo te llama de una manera te cambian el nombre

Aniu-¿Cómo te podía odiar tanto tu madre?

Bella- la verdad es por que fue de una forma curiosa

Fenrir-¿Cómo?

Bella-mi madre dio a luz en pleno campo, y cuando me tuvo cay sobre un arbusto de Belladona

Aniu- eso explica por qué tus ojos son tan preciosos

Fenrir- curioso

Bella-[baja la oreja izquierda y cierra el ojo izquierdo sacando la lengua] elegí justo cuando salieron a cazar

Fenrir- valla momento

Aniu- desde luego eres oportuna

Los tres se ríen

Jeena-Bell,a Aslei te estaba buscando

Bella- ya voy

Fenrir-adiós Dona

Bella-[enfadada] urusai Fenrir

Jeena-¿a que venia eso?

Bella-cosas nuestras [se marcha con Jeena]

Aslei-aquí estas

Bella-perdona, me distraje jugando con Aniu en el pueblo

Aslei-pues íbamos a volver

Bella- en fin [suspira] avisa antes

Luk-¿podemos ir?

Bella- si queréis ser un abrigo

Luk-mejor nos vamos a jugar

Bella y Aslei se marchan al pueblo

Bella-¿sabes donde están tus hermanos?

Aslei- allí [señala la pista de trineos]

Bella-valla [ve a los perros entrenar] se lo toman muy enserio

Aslei- la carrera es muy dura, es muy difícil entrar

Bella-ya veo ** me esforzare al 110%**

Aslei- mira, ya salen

Un perro Huskin con el pelo de color rojo ojos marrones y una pequeña mancha de color crema en el centro del lomo sale

Huskin-¿Qué haces aquí enana?

Aslei-quería presentarte a una amiga se llama Bella

Huskin-Indigo [le da la pata] encantado

Bella-el placer es mio

Aslei-hermano ha sido increíble

Indigo-gracias, me estoy esforzando más que nunca

Bella-parece duro

Aniu-[animada] Bell

Bella- Aniu ¿ha visto eso?

Aniu-si, nos falta mucho para llegar a esa precisión

Bella-cuenta conmigo [pone la pata en el pecho] seremos las mejores

Indigo-olvídalo, Aslei y yo llevamos ser ganadores en los Genes

Bella-ya veras, demostrare que cualquiera que se esfuerce puede ganar

Indigo- eso ya lo veremos

Bella- lo veras [le suena el estomago] adiós al momento de dura

Indigo-[bromea] cuidado, su estomago es mas peligroso que ella

Bella- es posible

Aniu-ten [saca un filete]

Bella- genial

Jeena-no se nos olvida que te has criado con lobos

Aniu-¿puedo hacer una cosa?

Bella-claro

Aniu coge el filete y arranca un pedazo para sujetarlo con los labios

Aniu-[balbucea] cógelo

Bella coge el filete sin tocar con los dientes

Bella- delicioso [se relame]

Rosy- ¿puedo probar? [Rosy se pone un cacho en la misma posición y Bella lo coge] que precisión

Bella-pero esto es por vuestra culpa

Bella le da un lametón en la boca a las dos para recoger lo que quedaba del filete

Rosy-que cariñosa

Aniu-ten [le da el filete y Bella comienza a comer] tenias hambre

Bella- después de tirar de ti

Aniu- tú y yo ganaremos esa competición

Rosy- es muy dura

Aniu- tengo un lobo, eso me da ventaja

Rosy- aun no es un lobo, sigue siendo un cachorro

Bella- creceré, tenlo por seguro

Aniu-prométeme que cuando te vallas vendrás

Bella- y tu prométeme que no me olvidaras

Aniu-no podría [le acaricia la cabeza] ni aunque quisiera

Aslei- yo también te echaría de menos

Bella- eso lo suponía [le mordisquea la oreja juguetona] pero yo tampoco te olvidaría

Aslei-[despertando del momento] deberíamos irnos a casa, esta empezando a irse el sol

Bella-si, adiós

Indigo- cuida de mi hermana

Jeena- adiós hija

Aslei y Bella llegan al barco

Boris-mira quien se digna a venir ¿teneis idea de que horas son?

Aslei-[burlándose] creo que de noche ¿tú lo sabes?

Bella- [fingiendo pensar ]a juzgar por la luna

Boris- [furioso] ese no es el caso, podía haberos pasado algo

Bella- relájate, sabemos el camino y estamos muy cerca del pueblo como para que hubiese peligro

Boris- cierto pero

Aslei- ¿y la cena?

Bella- estoy hambrienta

Boris-comida de perros

Bella- es mejor que nada

Boris-¿algún problema?

Bella-ninguno [se pone a comer] de echo esta buena

Boris-Balto estaría fuera toda la noche, iros a la cama pronto

Bella-si Boris

Bella termina su comida y se sienta en una esquina

Aslei-comes muy rápido

Bella- en el bosque tenía que compartir la comida, o comes rápido o no comes

Aslei- aparece una vida dura

Bella-lo era [sonríe] pero era mi vida

Aslei- me alegro [termina su cena] ya esta

Bella-[le hace sitio] pues a la cama

Bella y Aslei se acurrucan para darse calor la una a la otra

Bella- ** debo de **[se separa a Aslei lentamente]** será un momento**

Bella sale del barco y se mete en el bosque


	7. recordando lo aprendido

Bella se introduce en el bosque arropada por la luz de la luna mientras sus ojos se adaptan a esa oscuridad

Bella-veamos era

Aleu-[en la memoria de Bella] hija una de las primeras cosas que debes aprender como Loba es a seguir rastros, puede servirte tanto como para seguir a tus presas como para evitar a tus depredadores

Bella-veamos [examina el suelo] estas son huellas de conejo [la toca con su pata] es reciente [la huele] se dirigen al sur

Bella sigue sus propias indicaciones hasta oír un ruido de ramas

Aleu-[en la memoria de Bella] a continuación debes de acercarte sigilosamente a tu presa [toma la postura] paso a paso, vigilando cualquier factor posible [Bella mira a través de los arbustos] y cuando estés lo suficientemente cerca

Bella-[acaba la frase] salta

Bella salta al conejo y los pájaros salen volando

Bella-[emocionada] bien, jamás me había salido fuera de las prácticas

Conejo- ¿vas a matarme? [Ve a Bella] tu

Bella-[ve que es el mismo conejo al que dejo con vida] hola de nuevo

Conejo- tu señorita me hiciste un feo [le pone el trasero en el hocico] muerde

Bella-[gimotea] pero, ya he comido

Conejo- da igual, mírame, estoy gordo y seboso, además de tierno, no te atrevas a hacerme un feo

Cría-papa la última vez te dejo vivir

Conejo-me desprecio, díselo

Bella-[guiña el ojo derecho y saca la lengua un poco sin abrir la boca del todo] bueno

Conejo-¿Cómo? ¿Me rechazas y me humillas? Esta no te la perdono [le da con las patas en el hocico y se aleja indignado]

Bella- adiós

Cría- encantado de verte

Bella y los conejos se separan, pero Bella se para en seco al ver una bandada de pájaros volar hacia ella

Aleu-[en la memoria de Bella] debes de atender a todo lo que te rodea, hasta el más ligero detalle puede cambiar el transcurso de una cacería, por ejemplo

Bella-están huyendo de algo

Bella se aparta de un salto cuando un Glotón negro clava sus zarpas en el suelo

Bella-buen intento [se aleja corriendo] pero me acuerdo de esto

Aleu-[en la memoria de Bella] escúchame bien, esto es muy importante, si alguna vez corres peligro busca la manera de que tu perseguidor no pueda seguir tu rastro, puedes disimularlo con hojas, ramas

Bella-[oye un rio] o agua

Bella atraviesa el rio y se esconde en una cueva cercana

Bella-veamos para ocultar el olor

Aleu-[en la memoria de Bella] lo mejor seria que intentases camuflar tu olor, vale tierra que te sumerjas o…

Bella-[ve heces de conejo] rastros de otros animales, no tengo otra [coge aire rueda por las heces]

Bella oye pasos y contiene la respiración

Boris-Bella [grita] ¿Dónde estas cachorra?

Bella-** idiota, acabaran cogiéndole **[ve una piedra]** eso es**

Aleu-[en la mente de Bella] y mi truco personal, distráele [los arbustos a su lado se mueven]

Bella cachorro-[asustada corre con su madre] mama

Alou-Bella mira [Aleu tira una piedra y mueve el arbusto] solo era una piedra

Bella- ** solo tengo un tiro **[apunta y tira la piedra con la pata haciendo que rebote en la superficie del rio engañando al glotón que se aleja] bingo

Boris-Bella ¿Dónde?

Bella-[susurra] aquí

Boris-¿Qué haces? [Bella le tapa la boca con la pata y le chista]

Bella-sígueme [se aleja agachada]

Boris-[susurra] ¿Qué haces?

Bella- asegurarme de que no te cojan

Boris-¿Quién?

Bella- el glotón [mira entre los arbustos] lo he engañado

Bella olfatea el ambiente

Boris-muy bien ¿pero como piensas volver?

Bella-todo previsto [ve su rastro] solo tengo que volver sobre mis huellas

Boris-te enseñaron muy bien

Bella-si, nos vemos en casa

Boris- de ninguna manera [se sube a ella] no me fio ni un pelo

Bella-como quieras

Bella sigue su rastro y sale en un momento

Boris-ahora vuelve a la cama

Bella-la verdad es que iba a estar despierta un poco

Boris-¿por?

Bella- mira [pone la cabeza de Boris en su pecho que late a gran velocidad por la emoción] jamás pase tanto miedo

Boris-¿y eso es bueno?

Bella-sí, un cachorro de lobo debe enfrentarse a muchos peligros, que haya superado este quiere decir que voy progresando

Boris- sois raros

Bella-un poco [sonríe mientras suelta una risilla y cierra los ojos moviendo las orejas a un lado] ¿nos vamos?

Boris-venga

Cuando llegan ven a Aslei temblando

Aslei-[en una pesadilla] Bella, no te vallas, no me dejes sola

Bella-[conmovida] si que me aprecia

Boris- no le cae muy bien a otros perros, y su timidez y actitud entusiasta no ayudan

Bella- túmbate con ella [Boris se tumba y ella coge la manta] ahora [se pone en postura y abraza a Aslei que la abraza reconfortada mientras echa la manta para las tres] que pases buenas noches

Boris-igualmente

Bella pone la cabeza y acerca a Boris

Boris-¿Qué haces?

Bella- tus plumas son muy suaves [pasa la pata por el ala de Boris] son en cierta manera tranquilizadoras

Bois- gracias, no esperaba eso viniendo de ti

Bella- de nada [cierra los ojos] ** seguro que ahora están como locos**

Con la manada de Bella

Aleu-así muy bien, ahora [organiza a los cachorros y después se tumba] ya esta

Koda- es raro, normalmente Bella nos habría dicho dónde ponernos

Aleu-lo se [lame a Koda en la frente] pero es solo temporal

Ariel-cuando la veamos le enseñaremos como no la necesitamos para dormir

Aleu-no digas eso, es raro

Koda- falta un sitio donde apoyar la cabeza

Alaska- yo lo tengo en el suelo [se mueve] es muy incomodo

Aleu-¿lo veis? Falta un miembro de la formación

Koda-espero que este bien

Aleu-ya sabes cómo es, cuando menos nos lo esperemos, aparecerá como si nada y dirá [la imita] ¿Qué pasa?

Koda- o algo como [la imita] parece que hayáis visto un fantasma

Aleu-venga, todos a dormir, mañana será un día duro

Cachorros-si

El grupo se duerme a la luz de las estrellas

* * *

aviso a todos, estoy en deviantart desde el sabado, dejo el link [intentare subir los dibujos de Bella y los cachorros en este mes pero sean pacientes, por el momento dejo Alok y Alaska con información de ellos]


	8. entrenando

_Minna konichiwa hello everione hola a todo el mundo_

_gommenne, forgive me perdonarme por tardar tanto en subir los episodios [Bachillerato me roba mucho tiempo] pero como compensación voy a subir tres seguidos [para la aventura comienza tardare un poco mas, tengo un atasco creativo] espero que disfruten_

* * *

El sol comienza a iluminar el barco y Bella es la primera en despertarse

Bella-[bosteza] buenos días mundo [se separa y se estira] me iré para no despertarles [les echa la manta encima y baja ágilmente] a todo esto, hace días que no he visto a Carol

Carolina-mencióname y aparezco [sale de entre el pelaje de Bella]

Bella-[sorprendida] ¿Cuánto llevas hay?

Carolina-toda la noche

Bella-ni te he sentido

Carolina-volví ayer

Bella- roger ¿no sabrás donde esta Balto?

Carol- en el pueblo con Jeena

Bella-bien [mira el bosque] eso son [se acerca feliz] lo son

Carolina-¿el que?

Bella-flores [mete su hocico en una de ellas] que bien huele

Carolina- cierto [se acerca tanto que se cae dentro de la flor que la mece mientras Bella se ríe] me encanta ¿Qué es?

Bella- no lo recuerdo ahora mismo pero había de estas cerca de mi manada

Carolina- ¿nos vamos?

Bella-claro [baja la cabeza y Carolina sube] ¿todo en orden?

Carolina-en orden y listos para partir

Bella-pues pongámonos en marcha [se dirige al pueblo]

En el pueblo

Balto-me alegro de oírlo

Jeena-si, aún queda mucha nieve pero, las flores ya llegan

Bella- [sin verlos] quiero probar una cosa

Bella se dirige hacia donde resbalo

Carolina-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bella- quiero probar una cosa [se prepara para correr] veamos qué tal se me da cazar en manada

Bella se dirige hacia el montón de hielo en el que resbalo

Aleu-[en la cabeza de Bella] en la nieve y el hielo resbalar es mucho más sencillo, eso puede arruinar una cacería perfecta, lo que debes hacer

Bella- es deslizarte

Bella pisa el hielo y lo usa para avanzar mientras gira su cuerpo

Jeena-bonito derrape

Bella-ahora

Bella se apoya en el hielo y se impulsa con la pata hasta tomar la curva a la perfección

Bella-genial [sale de el hielo y corre más rápido por el impulso] me ha salido [frena]

Carolina- buen trabajo

Bella- debo de entrenar, la carrera es exigente

Carolina-¿carrera?

Bella-voy a participar en la carrera de trineos, pienso ganar a quien se me ponga por delante

Carolina-mas te vale

Bella-vale, buscare a Indigo, preguntare la ruta y me pondré a trabajar

Balto-no vallas tan deprisa

Bella-[feliz] Balto Jeena ¿Qué tal todo?

Jeena-muy bien, buena forma de usar el hielo

Bella-gracias

Balto- es un buen truco

Bella-si [ve un sitio con flores] que bonitas [empieza a olerlas]

Jeena-¿te gustan?

Bella-me encantan, había como estas cerca de la cueva

Balto-escucha, ayer

Bella-[lo intuye] ¿salió a buscar a mi madre? [Balto asiente] no se esfuerce tanto, Aslei necesita un padre

Balto-lo sé pero, no me imagino lo preocupada que estará tu madre, aparte yo crecí sin mis padres

Bella- exacto has crecido [se pone detrás de Jeena] formo una familia [la empuja y Balto la recoge a su lado] tuvo una camada y sigue con su vida, yo debo empezar la mía

Balto-suena muy maduro para ser tú

Bella-un poco

Aniu-Bella [llega corriendo moviendo la mano] buenos días

Bella-Ohayō

Aniu-tenemos que entrenar

Bella-me has quitado las palabras de la boca

Aniu-ayer encontré un sitio genial, venga vamos

Bella-hai, adiós [se marcha con Aniu]

Aniu-[corriendo] ya estamos cerca

Aniu llega y se queda de piedra

Bella-[sin verlo] ¿pasa algo?

Aniu-hay dos, osos

Bella-¿dos osos? no creo que sean

Bella se asoma y baja las orejas mientras mueve las cejas y su cara se oscurece dejando ver la boca abierta

Aniu[asustada]-deberíamos irnos

Bella-[suspira fastidiada] par de bobos [se acerca a uno de los osos y le tira al suelo] ¿Qué hacéis aquí atolondrados?

Luk- teníamos hambre y algo olía muy bien

Bella-idiotas, si os ven los humanos cundirá el pánico

Luk-pero

Aniu- que vallan al barco donde vives, luego les llevo algo

Luk-genial [salen por la plaza]

Bella-[pone la pata en la cara fastidiada]3, 2,1 [gritos aterrados del pueblo y ruido de gente corriendo] no me puedo creer que esos dos sean tan zopencos

Aniu-parecen divertidos

Bella-con lo que me cuesta a mí no dar la nota, bueno [coge el trineo] ¿empezamos?

Aniu- si [ata la cuerda al trineo] cuando quieras

Bella comienza a tirar y entran en un sendero del bosque con curvas

Bella-[mientras corre] kimi ga inai to ayamerai no

Aniu-[la oye] ¿Qué?

Bella-perdona [sin parar toma una curva muy cerrada] pensaba en voz alta

Aniu- de acuerdo **¿en qué pensaba?**

Bella-** eso es, si añado un nuevo compas**

Bella se distrae y al tomar una curva choca con un árbol

Aniu-¿estás bien?

Bella-[en el suelo panza arriba] si [se levanta y sacude la cabeza] me he distraído [saca la lengua y guiña el ojo izquierdo]

Aniu-ten más cuidado, podías haberte echo daño

Bella- perdona ¿volvemos?

Aniu-si [se monta en el trineo y se ponen en marcha] por cierto [Bella hace un sonido sin dejar de mirar al frente para indicar que escucha] ¿en que pensabas antes?

Bella-en una canción

Aniu-¿podrías cantarla?

Bella-aún no está acabada, tengo que retocar muchas cosas

Aniu-ya veo ¿y si cantas mientras vamos a casa?

Bella- está bien watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=zcx3JnEidtY

Mientras corre Bella no puede evitar seguir el ritmo de su canción esquivando arboles mientras canta

Aniu-me encanta, sigue así

FukaFuka de chakkari arigatou…Sukapii sukapii suka okinakucha…fuka fu-ka de sukapii suka…boyaboya de mattari ikitai na…Mesomeso de awatete mouDASSHU…Boyabo-ya de mesome-so de

Aniu- adorable

Bella-gracias

Aniu- y mira [ve el pueblo] ya casi hemos llegado

Bella-genial, me estoy empezando a cansar

Aniu- no puedes ni con tu alma

En cuanto llegan Bella se sienta en el suelo jadeando a descansar

Bella-[con la lengua fuera] ha sido duro [se tumba] pero estimulante

Aniu- ten [pone un bol con agua y comida] necesitaras reponer energía

Bella-la verdad es que si [comienza a beber]

Aniu-pero ha sido un gran entrenamiento

Bella-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos mas a menudo?

Aniu-dos veces a la semana ¿te viene bien?

Bella- viernes y lunes

Aniu-trato echo

Rosy- hola chicas [llega con Jeena y ve a Bella con el agua] tiene que haber sido duro

Aniu- mucho

Bella-dice quien se pone a esperar

Aniu- cierto [acaricia en la cabeza a Bella] pero tengo una gran compañera

Jeena-pero no te sobre esfuerces

Bella-tranquila, no es tan difícil y cuanto más entrenemos mejores seremos

Ainu-me he estado informando de las reglas ¿sabías que se hace?

Bella- en honor de Balto

Aniu-me encantaría conocerle

Bella-[mueve las orejas de un lado a otro mientras su ojo izquierdo tiembla] ¿tú, tú no has visto a mis compañeros de piso verdad?

Aniu-no

Jeena-pues vive con Balto

Aniu-[emocionada] ¿honto? [Coge por el inicio de las patas delanteras a Bella y la zarandea mientras le brillan los ojos] me lo presentaras verdad

Bella-[mientras la zarandean] si pero deja de balancearme, me estoy mareando

Balto-¿pasa algo?

Aniu-hay esta [suelta a Bella que gira la cabeza mareada] es increíble

Bella-[en su mundo] estrellitas que giran

Rosy-emm Ainu, tu loba

Ainu- ¿Cómo? Perdona

Bella-que mareo [se sienta] no pasa nada

Balto-¿ocurre algo conmigo?

Ainu- creo que tengo [saca papel y carboncillo] no se mueva por favor

Ainu comienza a hacer un dibujo de Balto que permanece inmóvil

Bella-valla

Ainu- ya casi esta [se fija en los detalles] 10 minutos mas

Balto- Bella, Aslei te estaba buscando

Bella- está bien

Jeena- adiós


	9. un día en el bosque

Bella se marcha y al llegar al barco a ve a Aslei jugando con Muk y Luk

Boris-mira quien llega

Aslei-[deja a los osos] Bella [se lanza a saludarla] ¿Dónde has estado?

Bella-entrenando para a carrera

Boris-¿vas a participar?

Bella-aun no, todavía soy un cachorro, pero más vale empezar pronto

Indigo-[sale del barco] le doy la razón [pone la pata sobre la cabeza de Bella] tiene una competición muy dura por delante

Bella- yo seré más dura que ella

Indigo-me gusta tu actitud

Fenrir-[sale del barco] pero no nos vencerás

Bella-[desafiante] espere y vera

Fenrir-mientras

Aslei-hemos pensado en algo

Bella-¿el qué?

Boris- les conté lo que paso ayer y…

Aslei-me gustaría ir al bosque

Bella-[cortante] no

Aslei-pero

Bella- si voy con alguien que no tiene experiencia debe darte permiso un adulto

Indigo- iré con vosotras, me encanta el olor del bosque

Bella- está bien, pero me seguís y se me obedecéis

Boris-hacedla caso, me salvo de un Glotón

Bella-no fue para tanto

Indigo-cuando quieras líder

Bella-bien, Aslei no nos pierdas de vista

Aslei-trato

Bella y su grupo se dirigen al bosque

Aslei-valla [Bella la mira] ¿has visto esta flor?

Bella- huélela

Aslei-[la huele] me encanta

Bella- hay muchas más

Indigo- jamás había estado en el bosque

Bella- ¿no?

Aslei-mi padre siempre ha sido muy protector

Indigo- a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

Bella-Aleu

Indigo-bonito nombre

Aslei- me gusta

Bella-si [coge una flor de grandes pétalos azules] pues mira

Bella desliza la flor y se la pone a Aslei en el lateral derecho del lomo

Aslei-¿Qué tal me queda?

Bella- estas preciosa

Aslei-gracias Bell

Indigo-¿sabes de algún sitio donde parar?

Bella-ahora te lo…

Bella atraviesa unos arbustos y se para

Indigo-¿pasa algo?

Bella- un acantilado, habrá que buscar otro camino

Aslei-si [huele más flores] esta es preciosa

Bella-pero, si no me equivoco, ya tengo tu lugar, seguidme

Bella se adentra en el bosque y llega hasta donde se para a aullar a la luna que ahora era un gran prado con Flores de todos tipos

Aslei-valla [ve los colores mientras los olores llegan a ella con una ráfaga de viento] es precioso

Bella-vamos a coger unas cuantas para tu madre

Aslei-buena idea

Indigo-yo os vigilo

Bella-no es necesario [mueve sus orejas y olisque el ambiente] no detecto ninguna amenaza

Indigo- [impresionado] estas preparada

Bella- ponía mi vida en peligro, debía de estar preparada

Aslei- ¿porque no nos ayudas hermano?

Indigo-mejor me tumbo [se tumba panza arriba] aquí

Bella-como quieras [sopla un poco el viento y mueve su pelaje] me encanta esta sensación

Aslei-¿Cuál?

Bella-[mientras coge flores] el viento que pasa entre las ramas, el sonido de la naturaleza, el aroma de las flores

Indigo-casi se lleva las preocupaciones

Bella-¿casi? esta es preciosa [corta una flor]

Indigo-cosas mías

Aslei-¿aún no se lo has dicho?

Indigo-¿Cómo?

Bella-[curiosa] ¿Qué me he perdido?

Indigo-nada importante

Aslei-una amiga de la infancia de la que está enamorado

Bella-valla valla, así que, el tío duro tiene miedo de una chica

Indigo-no es miedo, es que

Bella- ¿Cómo es?

Indigo-bella como un ángel

Aslei- traducción, es una pastor alemas de color canela y manchas negras con el extremo de la cola de color negro

Bella-parece mona

Indigo-lo es

Aslei deberías decírselo

Indigo-son cosas de adultos, ya lo entenderéis

Bella- quieres decirle lo que sientes pero tienes miedo de que no te amé y dejéis de ser amigos

Indigo-[sorprendido] ¿Cómo?

Bella-[sonríe] he acertado

Indigo-[sonrojado] pa, para nada

Aslei- son cosas tuyas hermano

Bella-hum [mira que tenía un gran montón y luego mira a Indigo] decidido

Aslei-¿Qué?

Bella-necesito [coge una rama flexible y la dobla con las patas] Aslei [separa las flores en dos grupos] échame una mano

Bella coge el grupo más bello y con la ayuda de Aslei hace un ramillete

Aslei-¿para que las quieres?

Bella-Indigo ¿nos vamos? Se acabara haciendo tarde

Indigo-será lo mejor [se levanta y se sacude la tierra] ¿lista Aslei?

Aslei-si [coge su montón]

Bella- ahora [sonríe] ten [le da el ramo a Indigo]

Indigo-¿Qué debo hacer con esto?

Bella-confesarte

Indigo-nadie te ha pedido ayuda

Bella-mira, no sé cómo funcionara en el pueblo, pero en mi caso si no te hubieras declarado podría haberse enamorado de otro pensando que no la querías, debes probar

Indigo-[suspira y cierra los ojos] sabes usar las palabras [coge el ramo] venga enanas

Bella-un momento [con ayuda de Aslei hace dos ramos más] ya esta

Aslei-¿Para quién es el tuyo?

Bella- ya lo veras

El grupo sale del Bosque cuando Jeena llega

Jeena-estáis bien, menos mal

Aslei-ten mama [le da su ramo] es un regalo

Jeena-gracias, y me gusta la flor

Aslei-gracias, la ha escogido Bella

Jeena- escoge flores tan bellas como ella

Bella-[sonrojada] no, no es para tanto

Jeena- ¿puedo? [Le pone una rosa blanca en el pelaje, justo en la oreja] tu eres tan bella como las rosas

Bella-gracias ¿vas al pueblo?

Jeena-si

Bella-voy contigo, tengo que darle un regalo a una persona pero [saca una rosa roja] ten [se la coloca en el pelo a Jeena]

Jeena-gracias

Bella-¿nos movemos?

Jeena-pero date prisa, Balto se preocupara si tardas mucho

Bella- prometido

Los tres se ponen en marcha

Bella- aquí es [para frente a casa de Aniu] nos vemos luego

Jeena- adiós cachorro [se va con Indigo pero se separan pronto]

Bella va a la parte de atrás de una casa y ladra

Aniu-[abre la ventana] Bella ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Bella- te traía un regalo [le da las flores] pensé que te gustaría

Aniu-son preciosas [huele el conjunto] muchas gracias

Bella- de nada [sonríe mientras cierra los ojos y mueve la cola feliz]

Aniu-ahora deberías irte

Bella-si [ve a Indigo] mira

Indigo-[sin ver a Bella con el ramo en la boca] veras yo [deja el ramo en el suelo] quería preguntarte Laika si tu [se sonroja]

Laika-[preocupada] ¿estás bien?

Indigo-si es solo que [le deja el ramo en las patas] pensé que te gustarían

Laika-son preciosas

Indigo-** no más que tu** veras yo quería preguntarte sin

Laika-¿sí?

Indigo-[suspira] perdóname, pero es la única manera

Indigo da un paso al frente y le da un apasionado beso a Laika

Indigo-[se separa] lo siento mucho, yo [no acaba la frase ya que Laika le devuelve el beso y cierra los ojos para disfrutar del momento]

Bella-que tierno

Ainu-espero conocer a alguien que me ame

Bella-¿bromeas? Eres preciosa

Aniu-pero no mis orejas

Bella-quien te amé tiene que hacerlo con tus virtudes y tus defectos, enorgullécete de ti misma

Aniu-tiene razón, mañana cuando valla a la escuela le enseñare las orejas a todo el mundo

Bella-exacto

Aniu-pero, deberías irte, se está yendo el sol

Bella-cierto, adiós compañera [se despide lamiendo a Aniu en la mejilla]

Bella se pone en marcha, pero se detiene a mitad de camino al oír pasos no demasiado amistosos


	10. superioridad

Bella-¿Quién esta hay?

Steele- valla, valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Bella-solo es otro perro [se para al oír un gruñido de Steele] ¿algún problema?

Steele-no he comido y, tú tienes un aspecto delicioso

Bella- los lobos comemos cíñete a tu papel

Steele se lanza a morderla, pero Bella sencillamente se aparta

Bella-no me hagas perder el tiempo

Steele- tranquila, se nota que no sabes cazar, y yo tengo hambre

Bella-** mierda debo de alejarme, soy demasiado débil**

Steele- bueno ¿comenzamos con el primer plato?

Steele se lanza pero Bella logra esquivarlo y se dirige hacia el bosque

Bella-** no debo ponerlos en peligro**

Bella se adentra en el bosque ágilmente, sin embargo Steele es capaz no solo de seguirle el ritmo sino de superarlo

Steele- tanto correr me está dando hambre

Bella-¿has probado las verduras? [Salta y coge la rama de un árbol de la que estira y suelta para darle a Steele un gran golpe en el hocico] ¿Sabrosas verdad?

Steele-prefiero la carne [reanuda la persecución]

Bella se adentra más en una zona muy frondosa del bosque y se esconde entre las ramas de un árbol intentando perder a Steele de vista

Steele-sal de donde estés pequeña [se acerca a donde esta Bella que se encoge de miedo intentado no ser descubierta] sal y no te hare daño

Bella-** y yo soy idiota**

Steel-aparte tu y yo [olfatea] tenemos un gran [muerde donde estaba Bella que lo esquiva en el último segundo destrozando las ramas] olfato

Bella-[a unos centímetros de la mandíbula de Steele] **mierda **[sale corriendo]

Steele- da igual donde vallas, pequeña, siempre sabré encontrarte

Bella corre a todos los escondites sin embargo Steele siempre la encuentra y la obliga a seguir corriendo

Bella- [agotada] debo de [ve un tronco carcomido sobre el rio] es mi única esperanza

Bella va hacia el tronco seguida de Steele

Bella-ahora [salta al tronco y comienza a cruzarlo]

Steel-mala idea pequeña

Steele comienza a mover el tronco con la cabeza intentando tirar a Bella

Bella-rayos [cae con el pecho al tronco] si pudiera [ve un pequeño hueco junto a Steele por el que pasar] debo intentarlo

Bella se dirige hacia Steele todo lo rápido que puede, sin embargo Steele tira el tronco y se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas al borde

Steel-valla, parece que a alguien se le acabo la suerte [pone sus patas sobre las de Bella] me pregunto cuanta profundidad tiene [sonríe malvadamente] averigüémoslo

Steele empuja las patas de Bella haciendo que caiga al rio bajo su atenta mirada

Steel-dale recuerdos a los tiburones de mi parte [se marcha riéndose]

Bella-[cae y sube rápidamente a la superficie] al menos el rio está tranquilo [ve que se dirigía a los rápidos] será un viaje movido

Bella se adentra en los rápidos y pone todos sus esfuerzos en mantenerse a flote

Bella- debo de resistir [se agarra a una rama que sobresalía de un árbol con la boca] no puedo dejar que ese cretino se salga con la suya

Bella ve una pequeña orilla

Bella- eso es

Se suelta y usa todas sus fuerzas en llegar a la orilla, una vez la toca se tumba y tose para sacar el agua que trago

Bella-[tose echando lo que quedo] sigo viva [jadea] pero debo buscar como volver a casa [ve musgo] veamos si el musgo crece aquí, debo ir en dirección contraria

Bella sienta algo correr por su lomo

Bella-[mira y ve un líquido rojo] me he hecho sangre, da igual, no es nada

Bella se dirige hacia Nome siguiendo sus indicaciones

En el barco

Aslei-¿Dónde está?

Boris-¿Quién?

Aslei-Bella, no ha venido en toda la noche

Indigo-[llega Feliz] hola hermanita

Aslei-[distraída] hola

Indigo-¿Qué pasa?

Aslei-Bella aún no ha vuelto

Indigo-¿quieres que vaya a buscarla?

Aslei-no, seguro que está bien

Balto-[llega por sorpresa] ¿Quién está bien?

Aslei-Bella, aún no ha vuelto

Balto-estará bien

Jeena-chicos [llega corriendo preocupada] ¿está aquí Bella?

Balto-[preocupándose] no ¿Qué pasa?

Jeena-han visto a Steele cerca de aquí, pude verle desde mi casa persiguiendo a Bella, intente ir a ayudarla pero perdí el rastro

Balto-iré a buscarla, vosotros quedaos y cuidar de Aslei

Aslei- yo voy contigo

Balto-es muy peligroso

Aslei-Bella es mi mejor por no decir única amiga

Indigo-yo también

Boris-supongo que un cachorro perdido necesita ayuda

Balto-pero [Jeena asiente indicando que también ira] está bien, tener mucho cuidado y Aslei, no te separes de tu hermano mayor [mira a Indigo a los ojos] cuento contigo

Indigo-no te defraudare

El grupo entra en el bosque y dentro se dividen


	11. encuentro de dos generaciones

La noche se empieza a cernir sobre el bosque y Bella camina dando tumbos por el cansancio y el hambre

Bella-debo seguir, si no se van a preocupar

Bella camina cuando una niebla tan espesa como si se pudiera cortar se levanta

Bella-genial, ya no puedo guiarme por el musgo, supongo que tendré que seguir esta ruta

Bella sigue caminando hasta pararse por el cansancio y el hambre

Bella-[le ruge el estómago] je, creo que este es el fin [se desploma al suelo] es curioso, voy a morir de una forma tan patética

El ruido de pisadas en la tierra mojada hace que cierre los ojos

Bella- haz que sea rápido

¿?-¿esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Bella usa sus fuerzas para examinar a quien le hablaban

Bella-¿una loba?

Loba- esperaba mucho más de ti

Bella- pues siento decepcionarte, seas quien seas

Loba- tu madre sigue buscándote, y tú te rindes

Bella-¿y tu como conoces a mi madre? No tenemos a ninguna loba blanca en la manada

Aniu- digamos, que algo hace que quiera cuidar de ti

Bella-buena manera

Aniu- nadie se ha rendido ¿quieres ser la primera?

Bella-¿Qué habría de malo?

Aniu- que también eres la primera amiga de Aslei, si se te ocurre morir será un duro golpe para ella

Bella-pues en ese caso [usa todas sus fuerzas y se levanta temblando y tambaleándose] no puedo rendirme, tengo que lograr [se cae y se pone en pie] que haga amigos

Aniu- así me gusta, venga cachorra

Bella se pone en pie y sigue caminando

Bella-antes de irme, gracias por la [mira detrás de ella y ve que tanto la loba como la niebla desaparecieron] charla

Bella sigue caminando

Aslei-Bella [grita] Bella ¿Dónde estás?

Bella-[fuerza la voz hasta sus límites] aquí

Aslei-vamos hermano, la respuesta venia [llega y ve a Bella tambaleándose] Bella ¿estas…?

Bella se desploma antes de que acabe

Aslei-resiste

Indigo- [aúlla] Bella está a salvo, vamos al pueblo

El grupo se reúne frente a Bella en el Barco

Aslei-¿se recuperara?

Boris-no es serio, solo estaba agotada

Jeena-pero la herida

Boris-sanara, ni siquiera dejara marca

Indigo-volvamos al pueblo mama, nuestros amos se preocuparan

Jeena-pero

Balto-yo la vigilare, vete tranquila

Jeena-gracias

Jeena se marcha con Indigo al pueblo y Aslei se tumba

Aslei-ponedla en el medio, eso ayudara a mantener el calor

Balto deposita a Bella cuidadosamente en el suelo y entre todos la rodean

Balto-tened [les echa la manta encima] descansar

Aslei-¿no vas a dormir papa?

Balto-ahora mismo no tengo sueño, vete durmiendo

Aslei se echa y Balto se tumba mirando al grupo

Boris-¿preocupado por ella amigo?

Balto- ¿Por qué la habrá atacado? Es solo un cachorro

Boris-posiblemente te siga odiado por robarle la fama y la fortuna

Bella-[en sus sueños] ¿Dónde estoy?

Aniu-lo has logrado pequeña [aparece como el cuervo] sabía que lo harías

Bella-gracias a ti, sino me hubiera rendido

Aniu-quiero que me prometas una cosa ¿quieres ganar la carrera de trineos verdad?

Bella- ese es mi sueño

Aniu-pues no te rindas, inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas y no pares hasta lograrlo

Bella- está bien

Aniu-hazlo con todo, no te rindas jamás

Bella- pero a cambio quiero una cosa ¿Cómo está mi madre?

Aniu-está bien

Bella-¿podrías decirle dónde estoy?

Aniu-no

Bella-¿Por qué?

Aniu-ya no tengo sitio entre los vivos, pero si entre los míos y tu, eres igual que yo de pequeña

Aniu desaparece y Bella abre los ojos lentamente

Bella-¿Dónde? [Nota algo mullido] lo logre

Bella ve a Balto temblando

Bella-Aslei y yo nos bastamos y [se separa lentamente] el la necesita mas

Boris-¿Quién necesita qué?

Bella-¿estas despierto?

Boris-nos tenías muertos de preocupación

Bella-lo siento

Boris-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bella- esto

Bella coge la manta suavemente y se la echa a Balto por encima

Boris- esta arrugada

Bella-ayúdame por favor

Entre los dos estiran la manta y cubren a Balto

Boris-mucho mejor

Bella-aun no

Bella lleva delicadamente a Aslei junto a su padre y la mete en la manta

Boris- eres demasiado buena

Bella-[sonríe] eso parece [se tumba a un lado]

Boris-¿Qué te pasa pequeña? ¿Por qué no te unes?

Bella-cosas mías

Boris-[bromea] ¿y no se las puedes decir a tu tío?

Bella-ese es el problema

Boris-empiezas a encariñarte [Bella suspira] era algo posible

Bella-[alterada] pero no puedo permitirlo, debo volver con mi manada

Boris- y Balto ha pasado todo el día buscándola

Bella-¿en serio?

Boris-sí, para el eres como una hija

Bella- valla

Boris- por eso debes descansar, échate

Bella-vale [se mete en la manta] pero con una condición

Boris-¿Cuál? [Bella le indica que se acerque]

Bella- ven [le abraza y le mete en el grupo] no le cuentes a nadie esta conversación

Boris-como quieras [le devuelve el abrazo]

El grupo cierra los ojos y por fin pasa una tranquila noche de sueño


	12. el reencuentro

Aleu y su manada están caminando por una pendiente muy escarpada cerca de un rio por un sendero el cual tiene un rio y está cubierto con una pared, pero los cachorros ajenos a cualquier peligro juegan acercándose al borde peligrosamente

Aleu-tened cuidado chicos, os podéis caer

Koda- no diga tonterías señorita Aleu, no somos tan torpes

Ariel-mira [camina por el borde] ve

Aleu-sé que sois muy valientes pero no hay necesidad de poneros en peligro

Alaska-esto no es peligroso

Aleu-nada es peligroso, pero si dais un mal paso os podéis caer [suspira] y perder un cachorro es una tragedia suficiente

Koda-[deprimido] disculpe

Alok- [vuelve con su líder] dejaremos de jugar

Aleu-no es necesario [fuerza una sonrisa] solo tener cuidado

El grupo vuelve a sus juegos sin embargo el ambiente es mucho menos animado que antes

Alaska-[sin deprimirse] venga chicos, animaros

Koda-[deja de jugar] no puedo, me acabo de acordar de Bella

Alaska-¿y?

Koda- se enfadó por que dije que no necesitaba ayuda, si me hubiera tragado mi orgullo seguiría con nosotros

Alaska- y yo creo que si nos ve tan deprimidos se deprimirá, la mejor manera de recordarla es mantener el buen humor que tenía

Koda- [enfadado] pero no se puede [baja la voz] no se puede simular que sigue aquí

Jennifer-mama [en voz baja] el grupo de lobos está cerca, debemos tener cuidado

Aleu-de acuerdo, gracias por avisar [sonríe] ¿no te alegra ver que alguien sigue lleno de vida?

Jennifer- tú también sonríes más

Aleu-bueno, Bella siempre me decía que una líder debe tranquilizar a los suyos y saber animarlos por muy mal que estén las cosas, mi sonrisa los ayuda y me anima a seguir

Jennifer-supongo [suspira] sé que no es un buen momento para decir esto pero ¿Quién ocupara el mando en el futuro?

Bella-tu

Jennifer-¿Cómo?

Aleu-como su hermana mayor deberías de haber ocupado el puesto

Jennifer-pero mama, sabes que siempre la lio, por eso dijiste que Bella seria la siguiente

Aleu- y ella decía [sonríe] que el día que confiases en ti misma serias mejor líder de lo que ella podía ser

Jennifer-¿en serio?

Aleu-así es, así que [sonríe] este donde este debe ver que tomas el mando con decisión y seguridad

Jennifer-prometo no decepcionaros [mira al cielo] a ninguna

Aleu-quietos [salen del sendero por un camino estrecho de solo un lobo como mucho] de uno en uno

La manada de Aleu pasa pero toman una postura defensiva

Lobo- valla, parece que alguien quiere cruzar nuestro territorio de rositas

Aleu-[evitando el conflicto] no queremos problemas

Lobo-una lástima [toma postura de ataque] nosotros si

La manada de Aleu se prepara para la lucha al igual que la manada rival

Aleu-proteged a los cachorros

Koda-todos detrás de mí [se cubre y se pone frente a su grupo]

Alaska- si Bella estuviera aquí sabría cómo evitarlo

Lobo-¿otro cachorro? [Sonríe] debe ser del que nos ocupamos

Aleu-[furiosa] ¿Cómo?

Lobo-la eliminamos, fue muy estimulante

Aleu- [suspira conteniendo su furia] solo dejadnos ir

Lobo-¿Qué pasa, estas enfadada?

El lobo se lanza a morderla pero Aleu es más rápida y devuelve el mordisco

Aleu- al ataque

La batalla comienza y los cachorros se alejan

Alaska-[se encoge] tengo miedo

Koda-malditos [furioso] no perdonare lo que le hicieron a Bella

Koda se intenta unir a la batalla, pero sus compañeros le sujetan

Alok-comprendo que estés furioso, pero lo único que puedes hacer es ponerte a cubierto

Ariel-lo que paso no se puede cambiar

Koda-[grita] ¿y vosotros sois sus amigos? Deberíamos de ser los primeros en luchar

Alaska- solo estorbaremos, lo mejor es que nos quedemos a un lado

Koda- no pienso hacerlo

Koda logra liberarse, pero Alaska lo coge por la cola

Alaska-¿y de que servirá? Si vas solo te mataran

Koda-me da igual, al menos estaré con Bella

Koda logra liberarse, pero Alaska no es capaz de perder el impulso y cae por el barranco

Koda-no [llega a tiempo y coge a Alaska] no perderé a nadie mas

Alaska-súbeme

Los tres cachorros intentan subir a su compañera, si embargo uno de los lobos los golpea y Alaska cae al vacío

Lobo-venir aquí [coge a los tres cachorros] ¿y Alaska?

Koda- ella [mira al barranco] mierda, siempre la lio

Los lobos se alejan y Aleu se acerca a las crías

Aleu-¿todos bien? ¿Y?

Koda- soy el peor amigo de la historia, solo traigo la muerte

Aleu-Koda

Koda-¿podríais, esperar un poco? necesito pensar [se aleja]

Muy lejos de allí

Bella se ha despertado temprano, y después de un desayuno fuerte ha ido a entrenar con el trineo y ahora ha salido con Aniu a un picnic

Bella-:3

Aniu-¿a qué viene eso?

Bella- [contiene la risa] a nada

Aniu-[suplica] dímelo

Bella-ni lo sueñes, ha sido demasiado raro

Aniu-no ha sido raro

Bella- [se ríe y se pone la pata delante de la boca] ufufu

Aniu-deja de reírte de mí

Bella-no me rio de ti, me rio contigo

Aniu-lo que tú digas

Bella-bien

Aniu- este parece un buen sitio

Bella-ven, se de otro mejor

Bella lleva a Aniu al lado de un rio cercano

Aniu-valla

Bella-¿comenzamos?

Aniu-[tiende el mantel] si

Aniu comienza a sacar comida

Bella-¿y para mi?

Aniu-lo que caces

Bella-[molesta] pero

Aniu- es broma [saca un filete crudo] ten

Aniu le da el filete a Bella que se lo come con pasión

Aniu- bien, albóndigas

Bella coge una e intenta lanzarla a la boca desde lejos, pero falla y cae al suelo

Aniu-[la coge del suelo y se la come haciendo el sonido de destapar una botella]

Bella-[mirada extrañada con los ojos en blanco y la cara ensombrecida]

Aniu- [disculpándose] mi mira 3-Byō rūru, 3-Byō rūru… si coges algo por debajo de los tres segundos las bacterias no lo infectan

Bella-[dejando el tema a un lado] nadie ha dicho nada [olfatea el ambiente mientras mueve las orejas] ¿oyes eso?

Aniu-[mueve sus orejas de perro] si, es como si la corriente arrastrara algo

Bella-voy a ver que es [se come el ultimo cacho de filete] vuelvo en, tres segundos [se aleja riéndose]

Aniu-[molesta] déjalo ya

Bella se acerca al rio y sube a una rama lo bastante fuerte para hacer fuerza

Bella-[sorprendida] eso es

Bella se mete en el rio y arrastra el objeto a la orilla

Bella-Alaska [lame la cara de su amiga] Alaska despierta [la arrastra hasta Aniu] tienes que echarme una mano

Aniu-a ver [pone la oreja en su pecho bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera] está bien, llévala al barco y en unas horas abra despertado

Aniu recoge el picnic y con una mano coge a Alaska mientras con la otra pone un arnés a Bella

Bella-[preocupada por su amiga] ¿lista?

Aniu- [ata el arnés al trineo y se sujeta mientras agarra fuertemente a Alaska] lista

Bella se pone en marcha a toda velocidad y paran cerca del barco

Aniu-ahora [le quita el arnés a Bella y pone a Alaska sobre ella] vete

Bella se marcha con su amiga al barco

Aslei-hola Bella [ve a Alaska y Bella la deja delicadamente al sol sobre el barco] ¿Quién es esa?

Bella-una amiga

Alaska-¿salimos a jugar?

Bella-[preocupada] ahora no puedo ¿Por qué no vas con Muk y Luk?

Aslei-[entendiendo a su amiga] está bien, avísanos cuando despierte [sale del barco] una cosa más [asoma la cabeza] Boris esta fuera y papa volvería por la tarde

Bella- está bien

Aslei se marcha y Bella se tumba frente a su amiga

Bella-resiste Alaska

Las horas comienzan a pasar y caen las doce de la tarde

Alaska-[comienza a abrir los ojos] ¿Dónde? [Tose y sale un poco de agua] ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es el cielo?

Bella-[mira en silencio extrañada y aliviada]

Alaska-Bella, a lo mejor te veo

Bella-[tose] creo que si alzas la vista

Alaska-[abre los ojos de par en par] ¿Quién ha?

Bella se levanta al mismo tiempo que Alaska que la mira conteniendo el aire

Bella-[preocupada] ¿estas…?

Alaska-[se tira encima y ruedan sin dejarla acabar la frase cayendo sobre Bella] Bella, Bella, Bella estas viva [comienza a lamerla de arriba abajo]

Bella-sí, para [se ríe] me haces cosquillas

Alaska- [emocionada] está viva está viva, la jefa está viva

Bella-si [se ríe] para ya, me haces cosquillas [Bella invierte la postura y lame de arriba Abajo a Alaska feliz] ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Alaska-lo mismo te podría decir [se ponen en pie]

Bella-ven, voy a presentarte a unos amigos

Boris- Bella venía a…

Alaska-comida

Alaska intenta comerse a Boris pero Bella se pone en medio

Boris-¿otro lobo?

Bella-tío Boris, te presento a Alaska

Alaska-encantada

Boris- iré al pueblo ¿quieres algo?

Bella-agradecería un poco de pienso

Alaska-¿pienso? ¿Para perros?

Bella-si

Alaska-¿no has cazado? Ese ganso parece delicioso

Bella-pero me han acogido y cuidado de mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es contenerme

Alaska- y ¿cómo ha ido todo?

Bella-pues [le cuenta todas las aventuras que ha vivido] ¿qué tal la manada?

Alaska- bien, nos dirigimos hacia aquí

Bella-¿en serio? entonces solo tenemos que esperar

Alaska-pero siendo solo dos cachorros nos aburriremos

Bella-ven [baja del barco ágilmente] quiero presentarte a una amiga

Alaska sigue a Bella

Bella-debería estar [mueve las orejas] te oigo

Aslei-Bella ¿vienes a jugar, quien es tu amiga, como se llama?

Alaska-soy Alaska [sonrojada] ¿y usted?

Aslei-Aslei ¿jugamos a algo Bella?

Bella-claro ¿a qué os apetece?

Aslei-¿Qué tal al pilla pilla?

Aslei-genial [pone la pata al igual que Bella] cuando quieras

Bella-un momento [coge la pata de Alaska y la pone en el centro] ¿también quieres no?

Alaska-[indecisa] ¿puedo?

Aslei-claro, los amigos de Bell son mis amigos

Bella- y hay tienes mi apodo

Alaska- de acuerdo, cuando quieras Bella

Bella-vale, una dos tres, quien separe la liga

Aslei-[separa la pata] perdí

Bella- la ligas

Aslei-contare hasta veinte

Bella-vamos

Alaska- [sonrojada] espérame

Bella-si nos separamos le será más difícil

Aslei- allá voy

Aslei corre tras Bella, sin embargo tras ver a Alaska quieta sonríe

Bella-atenta [va hacia Alaska]

Alaska-¿cómo?

Antes de darse cuenta Alaska fue cogida por Aslei

Aslei-la liga Alaska [sale corriendo]

Alaska- esperen, no me di cuenta [sale corriendo tras Aslei]

Bella-pues estate atenta

Mientras juegan Boris llega con dos cuencos de comida para perros

Boris-la comida esta [Bella llega frente a el] servida

Bella-genial, ese filete parece tan lejano [come]

Alaska-¿está bueno?

Bella- juzga tu misma

Alaska comienza a comer más lentamente

Bella-¿pasa algo?

Alaska-¿Qué? No nada

Bella-no sabes mentir, dímelo

Alaska-¿Por qué no vino a buscarnos?

Bella-¿sabes dónde estamos?

Alaska-pues, ahora no caigo

Bella- exacto, al no saber dónde estaba pensé que debía de reconocer la zona

Alaska- y volver al crecer

Bella así es [deja de comer y mira al suelo suspirando]

Alaska-ahora es su turno

Bella-¿Cómo?

Alaska-¿Qué pasa?

Bella-no me siento capaz

Alaska-¿Cómo?

Bella- de dirigir a la manada, las dos veces que he estado en peligro me salvo la suerte

Alaska-[empática] Bella

Bella- ¿y si pongo a los demás en peligro? No quiero que nadie sufra por que no sepa que hacer

Alaska-siempre sabes que hacer

Bella-¿Cómo?

Alaska- me salvaste de un oso cuando era pequeña, bajaste a Ariel del nido de un águila y salvaste a Koda de morir ahogado, cuando la decisión es seria siempre tienes una idea genial

Bella-supongo

Alaska-no supongas, mírame a mí, siempre que hay problemas corro a esconderme

Bella-cierto, pero, siempre eres la primera en compartir la comida, la primera que cuida a los ancianos, la primera que fue mi amiga, eres la loba más amable que conozco

Alaska-Bella [la abraza] siempre sabes cómo animarme

Bella- de nada [la abraza] ahora come, te aseguro que esta bueno

Alaska- prefiero el sabor de [ve a Aniu] Humano [se esconde tras Bella]

Aniu-hola Bella [acaricia en la cabeza a bella mientras Alaska se aleja asustada] no tengas miedo

Bella-tranquila [se va tras su amiga y la empuja suavemente hasta Aniu] no te hará daño

Ainu tiende su mano y Alaska se acerca con cuidado, sin embargo el valor de Bella se contagia y se deja acariciar

Aniu-no tengas miedo, no te hare daño [toca a Alaska detrás de las orejas que se tumba] valla

Bella-ahora veras

Bella le muerde débilmente la oreja a Alaska que se entrega con una sonrisa

Alaska-me dejas fuera de combate

Aniu-os traía esto [saca dos filetes] aquí tenéis

Bella-gracias [coge el filete]

Alaska-pero

Bella-confía en ella

Alaska coge el filete y se lo come lejos de Aniu

Aniu-¿le pasa algo?

Bella-nos educaron para temer a los humanos [saca la lengua y guiña el ojo izquierdo] pero siempre he sido demasiado valiente

Aniu-lo sé, y te debo la vida

Bella-¿Cómo?

Aniu-el día que nos conocimos

Bella-[irónica] mi día de suerte

Aniu- lo sé, si no fuera por ti me habría quedado llorando

Bella-no es nada

Aniu-ahora, debemos entrenar, la nieve no estará siempre

Bella-exacto [olfatea] huelo algo

Aniu-lo se [saca una rosa azul] es para ti [se la pone a Bella cerca de la oreja]

Bella-gracias

Aniu-¿Qué harás con ella?

Bella-¿con Alaska? Vigilarla

Aniu- de acuerdo, cuento contigo líder [se marcha]

Bella- descuida [se marcha con Alaska] hey

Alaska-[molesta] pareces muy unida a esa humana

Bella- me salvo la vida

Alaska-[furiosa] y también nos la quitan ¿no recuerdas cuando nos cogieron de pequeñas?

Bella-si [cierra los ojos recordando la sala adornada con artículos hechos de lobos] pero no todos son iguales

Alaska-despierta, no se puede confiar en ningún humano [se marcha furiosa]

Bella-no lo olvido [recuerda la imagen de la sala y su posible destino] no podría

Aslei-¿Dónde va?

Bella-[abre los ojos de par en par al ver un peligro obvio] por allí esta [se marcha corriendo] metete conmigo pero si lo haces con mis amigos estas muerto Estele


	13. carrera contra reloj

Bella se adentra en el bosque a toda velocidad buscando a su amiga para calmarla

Bella-vamos Bella [busca pistas] puede estar [ve un rastro] estas son las huellas de aquel perro

Bella sigue las huellas hasta que se adentran en el rio

Cerca de allí

Alaska-¿Por qué me he enfadado tanto? Sé que es a la que mas miedo le dan los humanos, pero, hacerse amiga de un humano, debo disculparme

Alaska regresa sin embargo se prepara para correr al ir un ruido

Steele-valla, otro cachorro, creo que será divertido

Alaska-no [se aleja corriendo con terror]

La persecución se extiende por todo el bosque mientras Alaska sale huyendo de Steele

Steele-da igual donde vallas pequeña, te cogeré

Alaska-[con sus últimas fuerzas] no puedo rendirme

Alaska tropieza y cae cuando Steele va a atacarla, sin embargo Bella llega y muerde con todas sus fuerzas el lomo de Steel

Steel-suelta mocosa [se agita]

Bella-jamás, no le harás daño a ninguno de mis amigos, vete

Alaska- [asustada] si

Alaska se aleja corriendo mientras Bella hace todo lo posible por distraer a Steele

Steel-[logra zafarse de ella, sin embargo Bella logra hacerle sangre] vas a pagar por esto

Bella-primero tendrás que cogerme [sale en dirección contraria de donde esta Alaska seguida de un furioso Steele]

Alaska-mierda [para en seco] no dejare sola a Bella, está arriesgando su vida por mi [sale corriendo tras su amiga]

Bella-[agotada] debo alejarlo, de Alaska

Bella corre hasta el límite de sus fuerzas hasta que llega Steele y la arrincona cerca de un acantilado

Steel- fin de trayecto [sonríe]

Alaska-no creo

Alaska salta sobre Steel y muerde en el cuello intentando partírselo

Steel-débil [intenta librase pero Alaska usa todas sus fuerzas para agarrarse]

Alaska-vete

Steele se agita sin embargo llegan hasta un acantilado y Steele cae

Bella-no [coge a su amiga mientras Steele cae]

Alaska- gracias

Bella mira por el barranco cuando se oye un golpe seco y fuerte

Bella-[traga saliva mientras mira al suelo con los ojos cerrados] vámonos

Alaska-pero, tu pata

Bella- tranquila, solo es un rasguño

Aniu-Bella ¿Bella donde estas?

Bella- aquí

Aniu-gracias a dios ¿y Steele?

Bella-el [mira al barranco] no pude salvarlo

Aniu-lo siento

Bella-no es tu culpa, y quería disculparme

Alaska-¿Cómo?

Bella- se lo mucho que odiáis a los humanos desde lo de mi padre

Alaska-cierto pero, nos he puesto en peligro, he causado problemas, soy peor que ellos

Bella- [culpabilizándose] Alaska

Aniu-¿puedo? [Aniu le da una bofetada] no digas eso, lo que has hecho es algo digno de todo merito

Alaska-pero

Aniu- yo [se sienta] sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado pero [le da la mano a Alaska] espero poder hacerte ver que no todos los humanos somos malos

Alaska le da la mano con seguridad

Alaska-estoy deseando comprobarlo

Las dos se sonríen mientras Bella mira la escena feliz

Bella- ¿volvemos?

Aniu-claro [coge a Bella] pero [coge a Alaska con el otro brazo] dejadme llevaros

Aniu lleva a las dos al pueblo para examinar su estado

Veterinario-sanas, como dos rosas

Aniu-me alegro

Veterinario-pero [señala a Alaska] ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Aniu-pues, no lo se

Alaska- uno y medio

Aniu-uno y medio ¿por?

Veterinario-imagino que no le gustara pero [saca una vacuna] habrá que vacunarla

Alaska-[ve la aguja y suda como en un anime] ¿va, cu, nar?

Bella- resiste

Alaska- tengo miedo

Bella-tranquila, estoy contigo

Alaska-vale

Le ponen la inyección a Alaska que ni la siente

Veterinario-ya esta

Bella-¿a que no ha sido para tanto?

Alaska-la verdad es que no

Bella-¿volvemos al barco?

Alaska-si un momento, Aniu [Aniu la mira] perdona por ser tan borde

Aniu-no pasa nada

Bella-un momento, debo de preguntar una cosa

Bella se marcha y vuelve con Jeena

Jeena-ya veo, así que ella es Alaska

Alaska-así es

Jeena-¿sabes donde dormir?

Alaska-pues

Bella-¿puede?

Jeena-preguntárselo a Balto

Bella- esta bien

Aniu-chicas, antes de que se me olvide [saca un filete] ten Alaska, y bella, luego iré a llevaros la comida

Bella-de acuerdo

Alaska-[sonrojada] gracias

Bella-vamos

Bella lleva hasta el Barco a Alaska

Bella-¿Alaska y si?

Bella y Alaska suben ágilmente al barco y ven a Aslei dormida

Alaska- me recuerda a ti de pequeña

Bella-gracias

Aslei- [se despierta] mama

Bella- ¿Cómo?

Aslei-disculpa [bosteza] tenéis una cara muy parecida

Bella- [molesta y sonrojada] no digas tonterías

Aslei-¿Dónde dormirás Alaska?

Alaska-[sonrojada] pues

Bella-la verdad es que

Boris-[llega por sorpresa] ¿es que?

Ambas-vamos a preguntarle a Balto si puede quedarse

Balto-[cerca de allí] no hay problema

Ambas-[al mismo tiempo] ¿en serio? Genial

Aslei-bien, más amigas

Alaska- espero que seamos muy buenas amigas

Bella-para estar aquí solo hay una regla

Ambas-¿Cuál?

Bella-[agarra a sus amigas y las coloca muy cerca unas de otras] cuidar unos de otros

Ambas-trato

Bella-por cierto señor Balto, no hace falta que busque mas

Balto-¿por?

Alaska-nuestra manada venia de camino, llegaran tarde o temprano

Balto-[desanimado intentando no parecerlo] eso es, genial [sale]

Boris-[le sigue] ¿Qué pasa?

Balto-[desanimado] no es nada

Boris- te gustaría adoptarla ¿verdad?

Balto-un poco [sonríe] la echare de menos

Boris- si, debo reconocer que es encantadora

Balto-si

Boris-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Balto-no tengo derecho, ya tiene familia

Boris- es lo malo de ver crecer un cachorro, son adorables

Balto- si me disculpas, me voy a dar una vuelta

Balto se marcha mientras Bella sale

Bella-[preocupada le ve alejarse] ¿Qué le pasa a Balto?

Boris-no es nada, venga iros a dormir

Bella-[extrañada] son las ocho de la tarde

Boris-[sin dar explicaciones] pues cenar y a la cama

Bella-si

El grupo cena y Bella se encarga de arropar a todos

Bella-buenas noches

Alaska-[se mueve] es raro

Bella-¿el que?

Alaska-no sentir el calor de tu madre

Bella- te acostumbraras

El grupo cierra los ojos pero Bella se despierta

Bella-** debo ver una cosa**

Bella se aleja cuidadosamente y se acerca a un espejo

Bella-[examina su cara] **¿de verdad somos tan parecidas? No, no debo encariñarme, debo cuidar de mi manada**

_Bella se mete en el barco mientras Balto la mira suspirando y tira un collar con la inscripción, para el nuevo cachorro_


	14. el correo

Los rayos del sol comienzan a introducirse dando a Bella en los ojos

Bella-buenos días mundo [se levanta y sale a estirarse] hoy tengo entrenamiento

Bella sale hacia el pueblo

Aniu-hola Bella

Bella- buenos días

Aniu-¿Qué tal?

Bella-genial lista y motivada

Aniu- de acuerdo

Bella sale a caminar pero choca con un trineo

Hombre-hija me voy al trabajo

Aniu-¿Dónde vas papa?

P de Aniu-debo entregar el correo en un pueblo cercano, volveré esta tarde

Bella-valla [ve la fila de perros] es increíble

Aniu-papa ¿podríamos acompañaros?

P de Aniu-no se, no tienes trineo

Aniu-si [saca su trineo]

P de Aniu-¿y perros?

Aniu-Bella

P de Aniu-Bella, quiero dos

Bella-un momento [ve a Alaska dar un paseo matutino] Alaska

Alaska-¿Qué?

Bella le pone un arnés y la ata

Alaska- ¿y esto es por?

Aniu-¿nos ayudarías con el trineo?

Alaska-pero

Bella-porfa [se pone a dos patas y pone ojos de cordero] no me falles [mueve las orejas y la cola]

Alaska-esta bien

Aniu-ya tengo dos

P de Aniu-¿Quién es la líder?

Aniu-Bella

P de Aniu-vale, chicos hay iremos más despacio ¿a qué vienes el interés ahora que lo pienso?

Aniu-Bella y yo queremos participar en la carrera de trineos y será una forma de entrenar

P de Aniu-apuntáis alto [mira a Bella a los ojos] será duro pequeña

Bella-[decidida] no más que yo

Bella se pone en cabeza junto a un perro

Kodi- no iremos más despacio por que seáis cachorros

Bella-díselo a mi trasero cuando te adelante

P de Aniu-vamos

La caravana arranca en perfecta formación

Kodi-aun no empieza lo bueno

El grupo llega a una cuesta y Bella sube la mayor parte

Alaska-no puedo más

Bella-pues esfuérzate [tira de su amiga] piensa que si lo logramos Aniu nos dará una recompensa

Alaska sale a la velocidad de la luz y adelanta a Bella y el trineo

Aniu- [se sujeta con una mano al trineo y la otra su capucha] espera

Alaska- al final [sube la cuesta]

Bella-[por el aire] aaa [aterriza y entierra la cabeza en el suelo] sacadme [mueve las patas]

Aniu-[se ríe] un avestruz

Kodi-[la saca] venga

El grupo entrega el correo y vuelve

Bella-tengo una idea

Aniu-¿Cuál?

Bella- el látigo

Alaska-me gusta

Bella y Alaska cogen las cuerdas y empujan el trineo por la cuesta que gana velocidad

Aniu-[adelanta al resto] adiós papa

Cuando el grupo llega al suelo los lobos paran

Kodi-[llega] buen truco

Bella-gracias

El grupo llega al pueblo

Aniu-buen entrenamiento

Bella-gracias por la ayuda

Balto-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Aniu-hola Balto, hemos ayudado con el correo

P de Aniu- debo reconocer que más vale calidad que cantidad

Balto-si [mira a Bella y suspira]

Bella-¿pasa algo? [Baja la oreja izquierda extrañada]

Balto-no es nada ¿Qué tal lo ha hecho Kodi?

Kodi-muy bien [le pone la pata encima] pero debe mejorar

Bella- y lo hare

Alaska- ¿y la recompensa?

Bella-la satisfacción del deber cumplido

Alaska-valla

Aniu- y [saca dos filetes] el premio

Bella-gracias [ve a Kodi mirarlo y mira a Aniu]

Aniu-¿se lo podemos dar a Kodi?

P de Aniu-si lo quiere

Bella le da su filete a Kodi

Kodi-gracias

Bella-[sonríe] de nada

Indigo-mira quien está aquí

Bella-hola Indigo

Kodi-hermano

Bella-¿eres hijo de Balto?

Indigo- te lo dije, míranos a los machos, fuertes valientes, guapos

Bella-[irónica] modestos

Indigo- pero las hembras sois un caso aparte

Bella- ¿las hembras?

Indigo-llámanos hermanos que ya eres como de la familia

Bella-supongo

Kodi-bueno, cuídate [se marcha con sus amigos]

Aniu-nos vemos luego papa ¿queréis hacer algo?

Bella- no se [piensa] un momento

Bella se marcha y vuelve con Aslei

Aslei-[nerviosa] ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Bella-pensé, que sería más divertido jugar con más perros

Aslei-pero

Bella-si alguien se mete contigo dímelo, le enseñare cuál es su sitio

Alaska-le enseñaremos

Aslei-chicas [sus amigas le dedican una gran sonrisa] gracias

Aslei se acerca cautelosa a un grupo de cachorros

Cachorro-hola

Aslei-[asustada] hola ¿puedo jugar con vosotros?

Cachorro-claro ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aslei-[más confidente] Aslei

Cachorro-pues, la lleva Aslei

Aslei y Alaska se ponen a jugar mientras Bella se aleja y se para a un lado

Jeena-hola Bella ¿esa es Aslei? [Oye las risas de su hija] me alegra verla tan feliz

Bella-igual [comienza tararear]

Jeena-¿Qué canción es esa?

Bella-una que he compuesto hace poco

Jeena-¿puedes cantarla?

Bella- será un placer [canta]

Jeena-me ha encantado la letra

Alaska-[vuelve llorando] no si la traduces

Bella-mira [voz tenebrosa susurrando] Sanae san está detrás de ti

Alaska- [asustada y furiosa] no bromees con eso, sabes que siempre me ha dado miedo [llora como en un anime]

Jeena-¿Quién?

Bella- una vieja historia de lobos

Alaska- pero la canción era muy buena

Aslei-si

Bella-[ve a todos los cachorros mirándola] guau

Cachorro-cante otra por favor

Bella-[baja las orejas y saca la lengua] lo siento, solo tengo esa

Alaska-[fastidiada] Jo

Aslei-bueno ¿seguimos chicos?

Cachorro-claro [se marcha a jugar con Aslei]

Jeena-[mira a Bella en silencio hasta que suspira]

Bella-¿les pasa algo? [Alaska se marcha a jugar con los demás] Siempre que me ven parecen deprimidos

Jeena-no es nada [sonríe] no te preocupes cachorra

Bella-pero

Jeena- relájate, ve a jugar

Bella-ahora no [ve a Aniu] voy un rato con Aniu [se marcha corriendo bajo la mirada de Jeena]

Aniu-[deprimida sin su gorra] hola Bella

Bella-[preocupada] ¿pasa algo?

Aniu- que nos marchamos de Nome


	15. dolorosa despedida

Bella-[mueve las orejas incrédula] ¿co, cómo?

Aniu-en una semana, mi padre y yo nos iremos a Estados Unidos

Bella-[esperanzada] pero volverás ¿no?

Aniu-no creo

Bella-pero

Aniu-no quiero irme, cuando por fin tengo el valor para salir sin mi gorro tengo que marcharme

Bella-[deprimiéndose] Aniu

Aniu-no quiero irme [se echa a llorar sobre su amiga]

Bella-Aniu [la abraza conteniendo sus lágrimas intentando animar a su amiga]

Aniu-no quiero irme [abraza más fuertemente a Bella] no quiero separarme de mi mejor amiga

Bella-¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

Aniu-me temo que no [se separa]

Bella- te echare de menos

Aniu-lo sé, y yo a ti

Alaska-¿pasa algo? [Ve las lágrimas de Aniu] ¿Qué ocurre?

Aniu-creo que otra persona tendrá que enseñarte que no todos los humanos son malos

Alaska-[deprimida] no, siento que seriamos buenas amigas

Bella- no creo que tengamos voz o voto

Aslei-[feliz] hola chicas [ve las caras de sus amigas] ¿Quién se ha ido?

Bella- se ira

Aslei- entonces tu madre

Bella-yo no, Aniu

Aslei-lo siento, no debía de abrir la boca

Bella-¿bromeas? [Fuerza una sonrisa] la forma en la que lo has dicho ha sido muy divertido

Aslei-pero

Aniu-no os olvidare

Bella-[abraza a Aniu] ni nosotras a ti

Aniu-pero debo irme, tengo que hacer la maleta [se marcha lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos]

La semana ha pasado más lentamente, Bella está deprimida y apenas come o sale a jugar, Alaska por mucho que intente animarla solo consigue deprimirse a sí misma y Aslei procura que recuperen su buen humor

Aslei-vamos chicas, tenéis que comer [acerca el bol a Bella que come dos bolas] si no enfermareis

Bella-lo sé pero [se levanta] no tengo apetito [sale] voy al pueblo, quiero despedirme de Aniu

Bella se dirige al pueblo cuando Indigo y Fenrir llegan

Indigo-mira quien está aquí

Fenrir- vamos pequeña sonríe

Bella-estoy sonriendo, todo lo que puedo

Indigo-los cachorros no deberían pasar por cosas así

Bella-pero lo estoy haciendo [se marcha en silencio ante la condescendiente mirada de los dos machos]

Fenrir-tenemos que animarla

Indigo-haremos una fiesta en el barco

Kodi-hola hermano ¿Qué planeáis?

Fenrir-hacer una fiesta para animar a Bella

Kodi-¿puedo ayudar? No tenemos trabajo por ahora

Indigo-toda pata es bienvenida

Bella-[llama a la puerta de la casa de Aniu rascando con la pata]

P de Aniu-hola Bella, Aniu está arriba

Bella sube y ve a su amiga con casi todo listo

Bella-[deprimida] hola

Aniu-[deprimida] hola

Bella-así que, hoy es el día

Aniu-me temo que si

Bella-[fuerza una sonrisa] espero que seas feliz

Aniu-lo mismo te digo

Bella-[mira al suelo y suspira, para luego hablar decidida] ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Aniu-claro

Bella-veras

Kodi-[un rato después] Bella [entra] quería

Bella- ¿lo harías?

Aniu-pero ¿estás segura? No hay vuelta atrás

Bella-[convencida notándose en sus ojos] no he estado más segura de nada en mi vida

Aniu-está bien

Kodi- ¿Qué tramáis?

Bella-Kodi [le mira a los ojos decidida] me voy a Estados Unidos con Aniu

Kodi-¿Cómo? Pero

Bella-no voy a cambiar de idea

Kodi- piénsalo, eres medio lobo, estarás sola

Bella-tengo a Aniu, no necesito nada más

Kodi-[deprimido mira al suelo] no voy a hacerte cambiar de idea ¿verdad?

Bella-[mira al suelo con las orejas gachas] me temo que no

Kodi-pues [coge los collares que ganaron por salvar a los perros] quiero que los llevéis siempre [se los da a Aniu]

Ambas-prometido

P de Aniu-¿nos vamos cielo?

Aniu-papa ¿puede venir Bella con nosotros?

P de Aniu- de acuerdo, pero tendrás que cuidar de ella [sale]

Aniu-bueno

Bella- despídeme de todos por favor

Kodi-claro

Kodi se marcha a barco mientras Bella sube al coche

Indigo- [en el barco] ya viene escondeos

Kodi-[alza la voz] chicos

Todos-sorpresa

Todos se habían reunido para la fiesta de Bella

Alaska- ¿y Bella?

Kodi-ella [mira a suelo] se marcha a Estados Unidos

Alaska-[con los ojos en blanco sorprendida] ¿Cómo?

Kodi-dijo que no podía separarse de Aniu

Alaska-pero [se oye gran cantidad de pasos] mi manada

La manada de Aleu llegó corriendo

Aleu-Papa [se tira sobre Balto]

Balto-hija

Kodi-hermana

Jeena- Aleu

Aleu-me alegro tanto de veros

Kodi-hola

Indigo-[recuerda las palabras de Bella] ¿tú eres Aleu? Entonces

Fenrir-¿Qué pasa?

Indigo-[piensa] Kodi hay que detenerla, ven Aleu

Aleu-¿Por qué?

Aslei- ¿tú eres la madre de Bella?

Aleu- [comprende el mensaje] vamos

Los tres corren al pueblo, sin embargo el coche comienza a arrancar

Aleu-espere [corre a toda velocidad] Bella

Bella-[sin oírla] allá vamos [comienza a cerrar los ojos para contener sus lágrimas y se tumba en el estómago de Aniu mientras lágrimas de su amiga caen sobre ella]

El coche arranca y Aleu lo persigue

Aleu-Bella, espera [tropieza pero se pone en pie y reanuda la persecución] vuelve

Indigo-[deprimido] se ha ido

Aleu-[suplica] vuelve [el coche desaparece de su vista y sale una lagrima]

Indigo- Aleu, déjalo, ya no tiene remedio

Aleu-Bella

Kodi-volvamos a casa hermana

El grupo vuelve con una destrozada Aleu

Aslei-hola

Aleu-hola

Balto- es irónico, ha estado todo este tiempo con nosotros y ni siquiera sabía que era mi nieta

Aleu- yo buscándola para protegerla y estaba con su familia

Jennifer-mama

Aleu-volvamos, hay que buscar un territorio

Indigo-un momento, conozco uno muy cerca, venid [guía a la manada de Aleu]

Alaska- adiós

Aslei-adiós **vuelvo a estar sola**

Alaska-vendré a visitarte con el resto de los cachorros, así que no te sientas sola

Aslei-[mira el sitio donde Bella dormía] lo intentare

La manada de Aleu se marcha dejando el barco en silencio

Boris-recogeré los preparativos para la fiesta

Luk- te ayudo [Muk asiente desganado]

Jeena-yo y Kodi volveremos al pueblo [da un beso a Balto para intentar animarle] nos vemos [se va con sus hijos]

Balto-[sale del barco en silencio y coge el medallón que compro para Bella, poco después lo pone donde ella dormía] cuando vuelva, le enseñaremos que sigue teniendo un sitio donde dormir


	16. la gran ciudad

Aniu-Bella [agita a Bella que se ha quedado dormida en sus brazos] despierta, hemos llegado

Bella abre los ojos lentamente y ve la sonriente cara de Aniu

Bella- a ver [mira por la ventana] guau

Aniu- es impresionante

Las dos se quedan fascinadas por la gran ciudad, la gran cantidad de tiendas, los rascacielos, los edificios, la gente, todo es increíble para ellas

Aniu-[repite a su amiga] guau

Bella-[mueve el rabo emocionada] mira cuantos perros

Aniu- y cuanta gente

P de Aniu-me alegra veros más felices

Aniu-mira [señala central park] seguro que allí podemos entrenar

Bella-me esforzare

P de Aniu- esta es nuestra casa

Nada más salir una mujer con el pelo rubio, una blusa de color naranja y unos vaqueos grises sale a recibirlos con una sonrisa siniestra

Mujer-[con voz muy aguda y muy rápido] hola bienvenidos soy Betty y seré su vecina número uno ¿todos bien con eso? ¿Sí? Súper, aquí tienen [saca cientos de cosas de sus bolsillos] las llaves, las escrituras, la recepción, la información, las reglas y para los más pequeños [saca dos colgantes da madera con forma de cabeza de lobos con jade como ojos y se los pone a Bella y Aniu de improviso] un suvenir

Todos-[extrañados] ¿gracias?

Betty- ¿sí? súper, avísenme si necesitan algo [sube corriendo riéndose como una maniaca]

Aniu-[con voz quebrada sin mirarle] papa

P de Aniu- yo también tengo miedo

Bella- ¿son todos así de raros?

Aniu-espero que no

Betty-[vuelve] se me olvido decírselo, viven en la última planta ¿sí? Súper [sube]

Bella-me da miedo [gimotea]

Aniu-démonos prisa

Nada más entrar todos los vecinos los examinan

P de Aniu-[sonríe asustado] hola

Vecinos-[al mismo tiempo] hola

Aniu-[susurra] papa ¿no serán una secta?

P de Aniu-[susurra] no creo, pero empiezo a tener mis dudas

Bella-[moviendo las orejas extrañada] avisadme si desaparecéis

Aniu-[asustada con lágrimas en los ojos] Bella

La familia sube en el ascensor y entran en su casa

Aniu-valla

Su casa estaba compuesta por dos baños un espacioso salón, tres habitaciones, la cocina y una terraza

Bella-guau, es enorme

Aniu-siento que podría perderme

P de Aniu-bueno [deja las maletas en el suelo] el último que coja la habitación grande se lo pierde [sale corriendo]

Aniu-espera [tira las maletas] no es justo

los dos llegan a la habitación y comienzan a jugar sobre la cama

Bella- a ver [se asoma a la ventana] guau

La ciudad parecía insignificante desde aquellas alturas

Aniu-¿Qué miras Bella? [Se asoma a la ventana y vuelve tapándose las orejas arrodillada ansiosa hablando muy rápido] notengomiedonotengomiedomiedo

Bella-estas aterrada [se pone a su lado para tranquilizarla] calma

Aniu-gra, gracias [la abraza] a ver

Aniu vuelve a mirar y respira

Aniu-mucho mejor

Bella-me alegro

P de Aniu-cielo ¿Por qué no sacas a Bella al parque para que conozca a más perros?

Aniu-encantada [se pone su capucha] vamos Bella [le pone el arnés y una correa

Bella-mi primer paseo en la gran ciudad [mueve la cola emocionada] vamos

Bella y Aniu bajan en el ascensor cuando un chico con un pastor belga de color negro sube

Chico-hola

Aniu-hola

Chico-¿eres la nueva verdad?

Aniu-si

Chico-[tiende la mano] Robert

Aniu-[coge la mano] Aniu

Robert-¿no sois de por aquí verdad?

Aniu-no somos de Nome

Robert-ya veo [su perro ladra] perdona, mi amigo es Nerón

Bella-Bella

Nerón-un placer

Robert-¿queréis que os enseñe el barrio?

Aniu-nos vendría bien [se abre la puerta] estamos un poco perdidas

Robert-por aquí

Robert le enseña el barrio a Bella y Aniu hasta llegar a un parque

Robert-puedes soltarla

Aniu-pero

Robert-ni que fuera un lobo

Aniu-es medio lobo

Robert-¿Cómo? [Se agacha y mira a Bella a los ojos] así que eres medio lobo [Aniu la suelta] increíble [la levanta en brazos] eres una preciosidad ¿lo sabias?

Aniu-¿no tienes miedo?

Robert-mientras no me muerda [deja a Bella en el suelo y la sueltan]

Nerón-valla, siempre quise conocer a un lobo

Bella-¿no te asusto?

Nerón-no, de hecho me pareces maja

Bella-gracias

Nerón-jugamos a algo

Bella-¿a qué te apetece?

Nerón-¿Qué tal a las peleas?

Bella-vale [se prepara] pero no te contengas

Nerón- ni tú me subestimes

Los dos se ponen a jugar mientras Robert y Aniu hablan de sus cosas

Robert-Nerón [Nerón acude a la llamada] hora de irse [ata a su compañero

Aniu- Bell [Bella se acerca y la atan] ¿nos vamos?

Robert-claro

Según caminan una fuerte racha de viento sopla y arranca la capucha de Aniu

Aniu-no

Robert-¿eso son?

Aniu se marcha corriendo con Bella

Aniu-[entra en casa y corre con Bella a su habitación] genial [se tumba con la cara en la almohada] para un amigo que hago y ve mis orejas

En ese instante suena el timbre, el sonido de abrirse la puerta

Robert-así que, no me lo imagine

Aniu-adelante, ríete y llámame monstruo

Robert-¿porque iba a hacerlo?

Aniu-¿no es evidente?

Robert-lo que es evidente es que eres muy simpática, y tus orejas no son malas

Aniu-¿no tienes miedo?

Robert-[niega con la cabeza] de hecho, te traía esto

Robert saca un libro de un ser humano con orejas parecidas a las de Aniu

Aniu-pero

Robert-déjame buscar, pero por favor déjame hacer una cosa

Aniu-supongo

Robert pasa la mano por las orejas de Aniu que las mueve por lo agradable que es

Robert-son tan suaves como tu pelo

Aniu-muchas gracias

Robert- muchas de nada

Robert sale y Aniu comienza a sonreír

Aniu-no se ha asustado ni me ha llamado monstruo

Bella-no eres un monstruo, eres una chica muy maja y muy guapa

Aniu-me alegro

Bella-¿Cuándo estará la cena?

P de Aniu-cielo, hoy pediremos la comida

Aniu-de acuerdo ¿Qué te apetece?

P de Ainu-lo dejo a tu elección

Aniu- me gustaría algo exótico

P De Aniu-¿Qué tal Sushi?

Aniu-vale

Bella-¿Qué es el sushi?

Aniu-pescado crudo

Bella-¿en serio?

Aniu-si sobra te dejare probar algunos de mis favoritos

El pedido llega y ponen su comida a Bella

Aniu-lo hare de forma tradicional [intenta comer con palillos pero uno cae al suelo y lo recoge llorando] mi makizushi

Bella-[sonrisa traviesa recordando el día de la albóndiga con voz especial] 3-Byō rūru

Aniu-bueno, déjame aplicar excepciones

Bella-¿te lo vas a comer?

Aniu-va

Aniu lo lanza y Bella lo coge al vuelo

Bella- está bueno

Aniu-lo se

La cena termina y echan lo que sobra en el plato de Bella

Bella-bien [se lanza ansiosa]

Aniu-¿tanto te gusta?

Bella-no pero [termina y le suena el estómago] hay no tuve comida

Aniu-en fin ten [saca una cama para perros] es para que duermas

Bella-muchas gracias

Aniu-bueno, mañana es nuestro primer día en la gran ciudad

Bella- estoy impaciente

Aniu- yo tendré que ir a clase la semana que viene

Bella- buena suerte

Aniu-mientras ¿Qué te parece si exploramos la ciudad?

Bella-me encantara

Aniu-bien, pues buenas noches [sale y apaga la luz]

Bella-buenas noches [mira al cielo] espero que duermas bien Aslei

En el barco en Nome

Aslei-[no deja de moverse sobre su padre]

Balto-¿pasa algo?

Aslei-me acostumbre a dormir sobre Bella, tenía el pelo tan suave

Balto-ya volverá

Aslei-no creo, he visto un cartel de se vende en casa de Aniu

Balto-ten confianza, además a lo mejor haces amigos y aumenta el grupo

Aslei-supongo [se acomoda]

Balto-venga, duerme mañana tenemos un día largo

Aslei se duerme, sin embargo Balto sale al ver una figura lobuna

Balto- no deberías salir tan tarde

Aleu- ya soy mayor papa

Balto- es por Bella ¿verdad?

Aleu-sus amigos tampoco podían dormir así que Jennifer ha ido a dar un paseo con ellos

Balto-si [se sienta a ver la luna] hoy está llena [aúlla]

Aleu- mi turno [aúlla] ahora Bella habría seguido

Balto- tranquila, sabes que está bien

Aleu-lo sé, y por lo que me han dicho sé que esa chica cuidara bien de ella, pero como su madre me sentiría mejor teniéndola a mi lado

Balto-¿estaréis mucho tiempo?

Aleu- toda la vida, el territorio es bastante extenso y hay caza

Balto- si necesitas hablar sabes dónde encontrarme

Aleu-gracias [se marcha] papa [se para] gracias por cuidar de ella

Balto-fue un placer [suspira]

Aleu-¿Qué pasa?

Balto-para ser sincero contigo, pensaba en adoptarla

Aleu-[bromea] de nieta a hija, valla cambio

Balto-pero sabía que con vosotros sería feliz y Salí a buscaros

Aleu- pero soy una líder pésima

Balto-no digas eso

Aleu-papa he perdido dos cachorros y uno está en estados unidos y el otro se lo llevaron los humanos en una jaula, a la manada le iría mejor sin mi

Lobo-señora, estaba preocupado y si me lo permite se engaña

Aleu-¿Cómo?

Lobo-cazamos, sabe cuándo es el mejor momento y evita conflictos innecesarios, es de las mejores líderes que se pueden tener

Aleu-pero no pude proteger a los cachorros

Lobo-Koda necesitaba tiempo a solas y Bella salvo su vida, los educa magníficamente, pero no podemos evitar su curiosidad

Balto-sabes que tú deber es mirar por el bien del conjunto

Aleu-si pero

Lobo- además ¿cree que Bella querría verla triste?

Aleu-no, encontraría la manera de hacerme sonreír

Lobo-exacto

Balto-debemos pensar que ahora es feliz

Aleu-tiene razón, además es posible que volvamos a verla

Balto-exacto, hay que enseñarle como el buen humor no es solo suyo

Aleu- cierto [sonríe] gracias, me siento un poco mejor

Balto-¿quieres pasar la noche en casa?

Aleu-gracias [al lobo] dile a Jennifer que volveré mañana

Lobo-si [se adentra en el bosque]

Balto-¿nos vamos?

Balto y su hija entran en el barco a pasar la noche


End file.
